The War Hero
by IG-KorrasamiShipper
Summary: Korra is a retired veteran working for the Republic City Police Force. On one fateful night, she's forced to attend a party on a luxury cruiser and has a one-night stand with a mysterious beauty. They, of course, develop feelings for another but what happens when Korra has to leave Republic City for a mission in the Earth Kingdom? Modern AU, has violence & smut (separate ch).
1. A Break?

AN: Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic (0_0)/) welcome to my world and dirty mind. Korrasami is lifeeeee and I couldn't help myself *smirks* hope ya'll like it. I'm just literally posting for the sake of posting and sharing my story so if you don't like, don't read :)

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Korra or anything that might be mentioned.

* * *

Ch 1: A Break?

Korra: age 24, the youngest police detective to be known on the force appointed at age 21. Graduated from the United Forces Military Arts at age 15 with the highest score known to history. Currently retired from the United Forces Army ranked as a Sergeant Major. She was a war hero that overcame countless of heroic battles earning herself the nickname Avatar Korra.

After a certain battle, Korra couldn't bring herself serve her country in the army anymore so she tried to move on. She tried living a normal life but that never seemed to sit well with her so she decided to become police officer in Republic City.

Now It's been about six years since she quit the military and she found herself comfortable climbing the ranks and working alongside Chief Lin Beifong, in a special unit called Team Avatar with her partners Mako and Bolin Griffon.

It was Thursday night 10pm sharp and Team Avatar was on a stake out in their safe house checking on the anonymous tip they received.

"Ugh I still can't believe that our unit got named after your nickname Korra." Mako says while leaning back on his chair, balancing on the two hind legs.

"Come on Mako it's been three years now, not like anything's gonna change now. Besides I'm technically the one with the higher rank here." Korra says smirking while shoving a seal lion sandwich in her mouth.

Mako, who is a year older than Korra, first met each other shortly after their training had started at the Republic City Police Academy that took place three years ago. That was because since Mako's two years younger brother, Bolin, literally ran into Korra by mistake during a drill. They didn't recognize her at first because she had cut her long hair and had a short-medium bob. But, after properly talking and meeting each other afterwards, Bolin was star struck and they all hit it off quickly and became friends during their trainee days.

Then at some point in time Korra had confessed to Mako and they started to date for a while. Though that all died shortly after when they started to argue more and Korra had become the leader of their newly formly squad. Which got named after the legendary war hero, yours truly, Korra Seaton aka Avatar Korra.

Her nickname stuck with her since it was a title given to one of selflessness, bravery and heroic achievements in the United Republic Army. With that being said when Chief Beifong was looking to create a special crime unit around the time the three of them graduated, Korra was the perfect candidate. That was how Team Avatar was formed and this squad quickly rose in the ranks and now focused only on the higher calibur and higher risk cases that needed the best men Chief Beifong had.

"Aww look at you guys still bickering like you two still love each other," Bolin snickers.

"Bo shut it!"

Mako and Korra say in unison.

"Aahahaha!" Bolin started to laugh hysterically as they still were in sync their own way despite the tension that was there for a while. The three of them made one hell of a team and they arrested countless criminals and uncovered countless threats to their city. With Korra as their leader, Mako her right hand man, and Bolin watching their backs for support, they made the best three man-cell.

"Uuu uu guys I think I'm getting something," as Bolin furiously punched the keys on his laptop bring camera seven into the center. Mako and Korra bolt up getting close to him eyeing his screen with a serious look.

"WHERE?!"

They both say in sync, _again._ Bolin still chuckling to himself as he pointed out the guy in the corner of his screen. "Doesn't that look like our guy?"

They all glance back and forth at the picture they had. "Yeah that looks our guy." Mako says with a firm voice.

"Okay let's move out team, we're going with plan Turtle Duck." Korra says as she pulls the brothers into a group huddle. "No one moves until I make the signal. This guy is tricky and always gets away but NOT tonight boys, we'll make him regret showing up in our city. TEAM AVATAR LET'S GO! HUUWA!"

"HUUWAAA!" The boys repeat breaking their huddle rushing out their safe house into their black satomobile: explorer series (inspired look of a four door Jeep with black tinted windows) heading out to the field.

Plan Turtle Duck was simple, the boys just basically had to blend into the crowd/area and play 'turtle duck' and watch over each other's back while Korra approached the target. Then on her signal they'd rush into action to apprehend the target.

They pulled over onto a side street in the Dragon Flats Borough, one of the residential sectors which was a highly active triad territory.

"You know what to do boys." Locking eyes with her team members, she left the car first.

The brothers then quickly dispersed and planted themselves in perfect positions as they waited it out for the perfect opportunity to apprehend their target.

Lucky for the team, the street wasn't too busy nor too isolated. Aside from ignoring the slightly run down street and sketchy area, the operation was running smoothly. This plan has worked countless of times and this time wasn't any different. Just as Mako checked his black military watch 11:25pm, right on que Korra whistled.

The next instant they all charged the culprit. Korra tackled him down this while Bolin patted him down for weapons. Mako took out his handcuffs and Korra pulled his arms behind his back.

"Viper you're under arrest for the rape and murder of countless innocent women. You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used against you. You can consult with a lawyer if you please; if you don't have one we will provide you one under the name of justice." Clicking the cuffs as tight as possible.

"WHY YOU SON OF A _" he was cut off when Korra yanked him upright 'accidentally kneeing him in the gut.'

"Oops my bad," Korra says while whistling innocently dragging him by the cuffs to their car.

Mako smiled as he watched Korra drag Viper down the street. Bolin was grinning like a fool because while his brother was the calm and collected type, Korra was the rash and impatient type; complete opposites of one another. That's why they complement each other so well because while their ideas clashed they'd respect one another and their decisions.

"WOHOO booyah!" Bolin says while swinging his arm in the air. "And that's a wrap finally we can good home after this spirit forsaken stake out. It's been so longggg. Three weeks of tailing and relocating I'm sick off it! Our budget is sooo overdone. Urgh but that's ok because I can finally go back home to my sweet Opal and snuggle with her when I sleep!" Bolin says smiling exposing all his pearly whites.

"Aw come on man, stop it Bo no need to rub your love life in our faces." His brother protests socking him in the shoulder.

"COME ON GUYS MOVE IT, THE LAST ONE TO THE CAR IS A ROTTEN TURTLE GOOSE WHO BUYS OUR NEXT MEAL!" Korra screams across the street they parked at.

Bolin and Mako take a glance at each other and then bolted into a sprint.

"Ahahha it's my victory! yess!" Bolin grins, beating his brother into the car.

"We're so going to Narook's tomorrow for some noodles!"

Mako groans "Just great just plain greattt, there goes my next paycheck." he says while rubbing his temples.

The next day, Friday afternoon 12:57am. Bolin had moved on to ordering his seventh plate of seaweed noodles at Narooks. "Another bowl of seaweed noodles please!" Bolin says while smiling at the waiter.

"Aw come on Bo your eating more than you usually do that's not fair. Korra say something would you!"

Korra looks over with a mouth full of noodles finishing her fourth bowl; stopping the waiter from leaving. "Oh make that two bowls please!"

"Not you to Korra!"

"What I did say last one to the car buys the next round of food." Korra looks innocently at Mako drinking her cup of green oolong tea.

"Come on I was only one step behind Bolin, it's not like the two of us would fit in that door." Mako protests with a pouting face.

"Daww is someone a little moody that they lost the race, you know you love me brother." nudging him giving him the baby bull moose eyes.

Mako rolled his amber eyes. "Yeah yeah, well hurry up and eat cause we need to report to the chief soon."

"We know, we know bro, just one more bowl. OH speaking of waiting, Korra!"

"Mm?"

"Mako, Opal and I got invitations to Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding. You wanna come? They said I could bring a plus one if I wanted to."

"Mm I don't know Bo, you know I hate social gatherings. It's not my thing."

"Awww come on Korra it's gonna be so much fun! Not to mention I get to read the vows! UUU I'm so excited!"

"Mmh…" Korra can't turn down that smile. "Hah… ok ok I'll come when and where is it?"

"YESS! It's tomorrow, 5pm sharp at the Full Moon Bay Docks! It's gonna be on a cruise ship you can't miss it! (in monotone voice) though I hope the chief will let us all off ahem, OHH OH and speaking of invitations I wonder if she got my email yet."

"Did you call her Bo?" Mako asked.

"Yeah but no response, that's why I did all of the above" Bolin grins like he's a genius. The waiter returns with bringing them their noodles "thanks!" Bolin says excitedly.

Korra rolled her eyes "Anyways is this 'she' person that friend you're always talking about. I honestly don't get how I always miss her name when you talk about her." Resting her chin on her fist.

"Oh young one, it's the power of stealth and luck Korra!" Bolin says in his oh so masterful Yoda sounding voice.

"Don't worry Korra I plan on asking her to see if she was free next, next Monday so you two can finally meet face to face so you'll know soon enough!"

"If you say so... it's been what, like three years since I've first heard about her..." Korra says with disbelief cocking her eyebrow up.

"Eh well who knows we're all busy people but I got a good feeling this time!" Bolin shrugs.

Mako looked at his watch 1:27pm: "Come on guys hurry up and finish. The meeting starts at 2:30 I'm gonna go pay the bill and wait in the car."

"Okay Makooo~" they both say in unison with those baby bull moose eyes, again. Mako scoffs and walks towards the register handing the cashier his cash, _all_ of it emptying his sad, skinny wallet. He cringes and cries to himself a little before heading out to get in their car, waiting about ten to fifteen minutes for them to come out. He then drove over to the station getting there just on the nick of time.

*towards the end of the briefing*

"Good work kids, as expected from my finest." Chief Beifong says with a proud smile. A few seconds of silence passed and the team all stole glances at each other. Mako interrupts the silence: "What's up chief you aren't usually this quiet after a case?"

Chief Beifong snaps back to their attention: "Ahem I was thinking since you guys always complete your tasks you kids need a break. So as a reward for all your hard work, I'll be giving you the weekend off EXCEPT on Sunday for you Korra."

"YESS WOHOO!" the Griffon brothers celebrate fist bumping each other as Korra is stands there mouth agape.

"AWW CHIEF WHY!" Korra dramatically falls on her knees.

"You left some reports unfinished on the last case so I expect to see you on sunday at 11am sharp for a briefing. Understood?"

Korra groans: "Yes ma'am!" as she cries to herself and gets up for a salute.

"Ok dismissed." They all salute each other and the team left, heading back to their department.

"I told you, you shouldn't have skipped those details in that last case." Mako says giving her a condescending look.

"Aw shut it Mako!" As she jabs him in his gut getting a "OOF" as a response.

"That was such a long and boring report to write up, AHH this sucks I'ma hit the gym. What are you guys gonna do?" Opening the door, they all went to their space to grab their things.

Bolin smiled creepily: "I'm gonna go watch that new mover called _The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South_ with Opal!"

"Oh that one that has your doppelganger Bo?" Mako glances over while packing away his clothes and documents.

"Yeah that one, it should be interesting. I wonder if people would stop me cause that'd be hilarious!" He says while placing his laptop in his backpack.

"What about you Mako?" Korra says while grabbing her duffel bag with exercise equipment.

"Me? I plan on being lazy and sleep for the rest of the day," he says while stretching out.

"Sound good, well I'll catch you guys tomorrow around 5pm then?"

"Yeah," the brothers respond.

"See you tomorrow Korra!" Bolin being extra and waving goodbye.

Korra waves them off and proceeded change her clothes in the locker room into her green tank top and green shorts. She started warming up by doing a light jog on the treadmill and did her usual routine: free form martial arts with the sparring equipment, multiple sets of weightlifting, push ups, pull ups, sit ups, squats and sprints. Satisfied with her work out she took a quick shower and hopped on her jet black Satomotorbike (look inspired by a Harley Davidson Motorcycle) and headed home.

She parked her bike and then went upstairs to her room. She quickly drank and ate some protein supplements before changing into a pair of blue shorts and a blue hoodie. Jumping on her bed with a thud and she quickly asleep shortly after.


	2. The Invitation

Ch 2: The Invitation

Asami Sato: age 25, became the CEO of Future Industries at age 18 becoming the youngest successful business owners known to history. Residing in Republic City, mechanic genius, beautiful entrepreneur, martial artist etc...

Her mother passed away when she was 6 from cancer and her father was imprisoned after embezzling funds from their company. After that incident, Asami did everything she could to keep Future Industries afloat and keep her company from going bankrupt. From creating new transport machines to restoration projects in the city, she succeeded and made it what it is now, a multimillion dollar company. Due to her success she became one of the city's richest person.

To the public she was a beacon of hope for all woman. Losing her mother at such a young and her father as well who passed away about a year after his arrest due to a heart attack, leaving Asami with no kin. She rose like a phoenix from the depths of the Realm of Koh and is known as the "tragic, lone beauty" where everyone was infatuated with her. This happened about five to seven years ago when she was Republic City's top star. So aside from her publicly know 'past flaws' she lives a pretty perfect life. At least that's what people saw when they looked at her.

In reality, Asami felt empty and lives a boring and mundane life aside from when she hangs out with her best friends, Mako her ex, Bolin his little brother and Opal his girlfriend.

She had dated Mako for about a year but broke up with him since their relationship never seemed to work out with their busy schedules; Asami being a CEO and Mako a police detective. Even though they broke up they were still great friends, if not even closer than they were before.

She enjoyed her friendship with the Griffon siblings and Opal Beifong, who is not only her friend but her right hand assistant as well. Since Opal was only two years younger than Asami, they became friends pretty quickly when Opal moved to Republic City from Zaofu and ran into Asami at a shopping center.

Though granted she didn't hang out with the all of them as much since she _**was**_ a busy woman with the recreation projects around Republic City after the short war with the Agni Kai Triad that happened two years ago. The city was seriously damaged and only after two years has she had some time for herself instead of working seven out of the seven days of the week with little to no sleep.

Rubbing her temples to ease her headache she reached out to the sky and stretched letting out a yawn. The CEO decided to look at her email real quick before punching out to go home. She notices a email headed "CLICK ME CLICK ME! XDD" which was clearly differently from her usual emails so, she clicked on it, it was from Bolin.

"Hey Asami!

It's me Bolin! I wasn't sure if you'd respond to your phone or get the invite so I sent an email and guess what guess what! GREAT NEWS! :D it's finally happening! Varrick and Zhu Li are getting married! Yesss! And we were invited to go to his wedding! Mako, Opal and everyone's coming! Ohh I'm so hyped! I hope you can make it! It's this Saturday at 5pm sharp at the Full Moon Bay Docks. WE'RE GOING ON A CRUISE SHIP WOHOOO YESS! I'm so stoked!"

P.S. I hope you don't mind if we head over a bit early to hang out since it's been like what a month or more? I'll get Mako to leave the station early if needed so we'll drop by at like 12pm for lunch? :)

P.P.S OHHHH I forgot to mention that Varrick's letting me read the vows WOO AH YESSS!"

-from your dearest Bolin~ XOXO

Asami smiled from the email she just got. It warmed her heart up since Bolin is like her cute adorable little brother she never had. On the side note, she was invited to Varrick's and Zhu Li's wedding on a luxury cruiser. Asami glanced over to calendar and noted the date and time it was friday 11:43pm.

"Tomorrow huh..." She whispers to herself while standing up, "Thanks for the email Bolin."

Asami quickly grabbed her things and hurried out her office to go home so she could shower and sleep. After all it'd be _really_ **weird** if she didn't go to her long friend/business partner's wedding. She started her car, the newest model of her Satomobiles race edition, the Fire Fiery series (look inspired by a 1965 Ford Mustang). Her ride was crimson red with two white racing stripes going down the center of it. Once her car was warmed up, she sped home and parked her car in the garage of her apartment.

She went upstairs and proceeded to quickly remove her makeup and jumped in the shower for a nice, long, hot and steamy shower. Looking at the time it was 1:16am. She decided to just wear her baggy maroon t-shirt and a black silk underwear to bed and called it a night, sleeping like a baby.

The next morning the sunlight was creeping through her curtains hitting her right in the eyes. "Mmm..." Asami stirred in bed flipping over away from the sunlight hugging her extra pillow firmly. Opening one eye, peeking at her clock for the time, it was 8:37am.

"Urghhh!" Rolling to the side of her bed, she stretched letting out a small yawn as she pulled open the curtains to look outside the windows (she lives in a large condo with a _giant_ garage).

A couple years back Asami had moved out of the Sato mansion because she never felt at home living in such a huge mansion alone, ignoring the servants. She ended up letting the Giffron siblings' family move in after the Earth Kingdom's Queen was overthrown by its citizens a while back.

The raven haired beauty decided to wash up first and then eat some breakfast, grabbing some fruits making herself a parfait. Seeing that she still had time before noon, Asami decided to sort through some documents before her friends came over.

Looking at the time now 11:15am, she gathered up her work and popped in the shower. Once she was out, right on cue her doorbell went off. She made her way to the door and opened it letting her friends in.

"Asami!" Bolin takes her in a crushing hug.

"Ugh Bo-Bolinn can't breathe-"

"Oh sorry sorry it's just been so long since we've last seen you and Varrick's getting married and I'm just so excited!" Clasping his hands together looking like he's about to bounce up and down"

"Yeah I know it's been too long." Asami says with a smile

"Hey Asami."

"Hey!"

Mako and Opal say bringing Asami into a hug.

"Hey guys it's been too long." She says feeling slightly emotional. "Well don't be strangers come in." Seeing that her friend brought spare clothes she led them to her huge walk in closet where they set their things down.

"Well what do you guys wanna do before we get ready for the wedding?"

"Uuu uu! Let's head over to Narook's! Their noodles are life!" Bolin says while his stomach growled with hunger. Opal giggles at how adorable Bolin is and Mako tries to calm him down.

"Calm down Bo, we'll get some food in a sec and we just had Narook's yesterday." Mako says while smiling raising his right brow up.

Asami chuckles "Ok ok we should probably start heading out then before Bolin starves to death. Let's go to Kwong's Cuisine instead though. My treat?"

"What I'm a growing boy but Kwong's sounds nice I guess." Bolin says with a big smile rubbing his stomach. "Sweetie your already 23 and you still call yourself boy?!" Opal says trying to not laugh. "Aww Ope not you to!" as he blushes a little now.

"Come kids let's go now before Li'l Bo throws tantrum." Asami says twirling her keys in her hands.

"Asami!" Bolin pouts while dragging his feet out the door.

The squad finally makes it there and they sat at their usual table. They then ordered a variety of dishes and Asami and Opal both ate one serving of some mystery soup, Mako three and Bolin six. They caught up with each other talking about their issues of the world and it's snobs and latest gossip.

"Oh Asami speaking of schedules, you wouldn't happen to be free two mondays from now would you? I want you to finally meet that friend of ours."

Asami glanced over to Bolin: "Mm… I'm pretty sure I'm free that Monday. Right Opal?"

Opal closed her peridot eyes: "Mm yup you're all good Sami, there's not that much that requires your attention that day. Mostly factory cleaning, maintenance and check ups." Giving her friend a thumbs up.

"Cool a mystery date it is then." Asami chuckles to herself.

"Finally! After three years of being friends of a friend situation you girls can finally meet and become best friends! You're gonna love her Sami she's so fun to be with!" Bolin grins.

Asami smiles back but still worried: "What if I can't get along with her, she is the Captain of their team…" quietly thinking to herself.

Mako looked at his watch: "Hey guys it's getting close to 3:30pm we should probably head out soon." All of them agreed and Asami went to go pay the bill with protests from her friends, even though this measly bill literally meant nothing to Asami's fortune. They all gathered back at Asami's condo to change and get ready for the wedding.

The heiress decided to go with her favorite scarlet dress that exposed her shoulders and cut off at her knees. Wearing a pair of simple red heels she accessorized with a golden necklace that had a red gem on it and golden bangles.

Opal wore her favorite green dress with a silver necklace similar to the ones she wore back home at Zaofu. She also wore her silver chain bracelet that Bolin got her at some point in time that said "Bo+Ope" on it. The girls giggled as they put their makeup on as the boys waited for them on the living room sofa.

Mako was dressed in a classic tuxedo with a red dress shirt that was slightly darker than his amber eyes with a black tie and black pin. Bolin also wore a similar attire but with a dark green dress shirt instead. After they were all set, they headed off the Full Moon Bay Docks to attend the wedding. They all helped do some last minute adjustments since they got there early and everyone got seated while Bolin stood at the altar waiting for the wedding to start.


	3. The Wedding

Ch 3: The Wedding

Korra had woken up late on the day of Varrick's and Zhu Li's Wedding. She apparently slept through the entire afternoon. She groaned: "It's so bright outside whyyy... I guess I was tired after all..." She thought to herself as she looked at the time 4:09pm.

"SPIRITS!" She dashed out of her bed throwing her blanket aside, running into the shower. Luckily for Korra, she was never really a makeup type of person since she liked the natural look so it didn't take her long to get ready. She quickly grabbed her best clothes: a light blue dress shirt accompanied by a black tie and silver pin, black dress pants and a dark grey belt with black dress shoes.

"Appearance check. Breath check. Time, not so check..." As Korra cringed and quickly went down the stairs onto her Satobike, speeding to her destination.

Barely making it on time 4:53 "Safeee!" Korra took off her black helmet and set it down on her bike. "I guess it's finally time huh, hah... Time to partay yayy!" Korra mumbles sarcastically to herself as she went up to the cruiser. At the same time, Asami and the others had already arrived and were settled where they needed to be. The reception was about to start and right on time, they started the vows exactly at 5pm.

"Sir Iknik Blackstone Varrick of the Southern Water Tribe, master of the high seas, will you take the Lady Zhu Li Moon as your lawfully wedded wife and treat her as your honored and cherished partner-" Bolin skims the rest of the vow, eyes widening. "Seriously Varrick I am not reading the rest of this!"

"Ahh don't be a party pooper Bolin!"

"No I'm not reading the rest of this Varrick! It'll ruin the moment!" Bolin says firmly.

"Bah, whatever well nonetheless I do take Zhu Li Moon as my wife."

"And do you Zhu Li Moon accept Varrick as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Zhu Li smiles knowingly what her soon to be husband wrote: "I do, calluses and all!"

"Urghh..." Bolin cringes to himself, but without further a do: "You may do the thing." Bolin says while smiling.

Zhu Li dipped Varrick kissing him as the crowd gave it's applause and cheers. It was now around 6:30pm and the after party had started. Asami gave her greetings to other high-powered people giving her best fake, business smile she could make.

Finally leaving the annoying crowd she finally had some time to herself. Or so she thought as she notices a guy come up on her from behind; she was about to smack him but stopped herself from doing so.

"Hey pretty lady, the names Wu, formerly Prince Wu from the Earth Kingdom." Giving her a smug look.

Asami sighs as she puts her hand on her side "Asami Sato" she says with a monotone voice, clearly not interested.

"Asami Sato, as in the legendary Sato. Wow I knew I'd spot a fine koi fish like yourself a mile away. Come let's grab a drink!" He grabs the young CEO's hand making her twitch. "Sorry, I'm not interested." She says while yanking his filthy hand off her.

"Come on babe don't be that way!" He proceeds to push himself on her. Asami curses herself on the inside not wanting to make a big sense at her friends wedding.

Korra was standing at the edge of the room and couldn't help but notice a beautiful figure with long, wavy, black raven hair in a scarlet dress that look troubled being hit on by some unruly guy. "This is why I hate social gatherings!" Korra spits out rolling her eyes.

That dress exposed her shoulders and covered her legs up until her knees. "But damn she does look nice..." She whispers to herself. Pulling her mind out of the gutter, she hated seeing him touch her because it irked her to no end for some reason so she proceeded to storm on over.

" _ **Hey!**_ Didn't you hear her? She said she wasn't interested, besides she's with me _**so back off**_ **.** " Korra says her intimidating law enforcement voice showing up from behind and grabbing Asami by her waist pulling her towards herself.

Asami looks over her shoulder surprised to see that someone is actually helping her, let alone a girl and attractive one nonetheless. She decided to go along with her savior. "Hey sweetie I was looking for you, where'd you go off to?" She says while kissing her cheek. "Sorry I lost you in the crowd." Kissing her cheek back, Korra looks back up. "What you're still here, how about you get out of our faces unless you want me to _**make**_ that happen myself." She says while glaring at Prince Wu who starts to scramble and run away from that death glare.

Asami chuckles "Thank you I thought he'd never leave me alone." She said while turning to face her mystery savior. Korra was distracted, getting a closer look at the woman she just helped out looking at her pale emerald eyes, slender fingers, legs and beautiful features. "Damn, spirits she's hotter closer up..." Were some thoughts running through Korra's mind.

Asami quickly gave her savior a quick look from head to toe. She noticed how toned she was and how her deep light blue eyes reminded her of a beautiful clear ocean. Her mocha skin complimented her eyes and her short medium bob to, she looked pretty damned hot. The light blue dress shirt was killer grabbing her body at just the right spots. And especially those black dress pants, those legs look so… After a few seconds of awkward silence Asami realized that the mocha beauty was staring at her as well.

Korra shook her head out of her thoughts "I'm sorry what did you say?" Korra asks rubbing her neck out of habit when she's nervous.

"I said thanks, I thought he'd never leave me alone. My name is Asami by the way." She says while reaching out her hand.

"No problem, his attitude was pissing me off just looking at him and the name's Korra." Reaching back to grab her hand for a hand shake.

"Damn!" Asami thought to herself once again as she was pleasantly surprised by how nice and warm Korra's hand felt against hers.

"Holy spirits!" Korra thought to herself as she she took a double take on how hot Asami was, like serious drop dead gorgeous and rubbed her neck again with her other hand.

Asami giggles a bit from seeing her suddenly flustered and smiles, looking at her deep eyes _and_ toned arms. "Let me make it up to you, how does getting some drinks sound, my treat?"

"Sure that sounds nice!" Korra says with a smile. They both now realized that they're still holding hands so they let go chuckling at their actions. They proceeded to the bar where they sat down on the stools.

"So what would you like?" Asami says looking deep into Korra's eyes.

Looking at what they have: "Oh what, no way they have Southern Water Fire Bombs?" Korra says with her slightly crooked grin. Asami smiles at Korra lovingly as she orders a bottle of the Southern Water Fire Bomb. Though she doesn't notice Korra's sad eyes as she reminisced some old memories. Korra also doesn't notice beauty's smile and turns to face her. "Woah, I don't think a bottle of that stuff is a good idea. It's worse than cactus juice from the Si Wong Desert, that stuff is pretty dang strong..."

Asami chuckles "I sense a challenge come on!" She pours some of Korra's chosen poison into two tall shot glasses.

"I don't know, it's like seriously strong Asami..." Korra says looking into Asami eyes with concern.

"Don't worry I'd like to think I have a strong tolerance for alcohol (thanks to her business meetings), besides I got a room booked under my name and we can just crash there if we get to hammered. What do you say, let's play a game since we're getting to know each other. Let's each ask a question and we'll take a shot if one of us fails to answer the question in five seconds." Asami says with a sly smile.

Korra couldn't say no that smile and accepts the challenge. "Alright fine by me but we both takes shots first."

"Sounds good!" Asami says with a smile. "But first-" Asami looks over to the bartender dressed in a white dress shirt with a black vest, tie, dress pants, his name tag read _Tahno_ : "Excuse me Tahno you wouldn't happen to have a five second timer would you?"

Tahno looks over and smiles "I do actually, here." Handing it over to Asami, she takes it and smiles back thanking him.

"Alright, bottoms up!" They both take the shot and started the game.

The older woman goes first, "So first question where are you from?" Resting her cheek on her fist.

Korra smiles, "From the southern water tribe, yourself?"

"Republic City," Asami answers while leaning slightly forward exposing her chest more.

Korra took a glance, " _Shit I shouldn't have looked damn I want to rip that dress off her!"_

"How old are you?"

Snapping Korra out of her trance, three seconds were remaining on the timer. "24, yourself?"

Asami's eye widened a bit, " _Hmm she's a year younger than me huh?"_ Giving her a flirtatious wink, "I'll keep that a secret!" She says while pouring herself a shot as penalty.

Korra's eyes widened as she whispered to herself, "Damn this woman is hot!" Before speaking up, "Okay then, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an entrepreneur running my own business, what about you?"

Korra smiles smugly, "I think I'll keep that my secret." Seeing some slight disappoint in those emerald eyes Korra chuckles as she takes a shot. "Why don't you try guessing?" She smirks.

Asami raised an eyebrow, " _I see what's she's doing."_ Smiling to herself, " _To can play that game."_ She then casually slides closer to Korra causing her to blush a bit because of their _very,_ close vicinity.

Asami then grabbed Korra's arm feeling her firm bicep, " _Mmm…,"_ Asami groans to herself on the inside. She proceeded to reach down for Korra's thigh with her other hand leaning in on Korra face: "Well seeing that you have a nice body, are you some kind of sports athlete or fighter?" She says while whispering into her ear before nibbling it causing Korra to tense up and freeze.

Five seconds passed, Asami smirked as she poured another shot for Korra.

"That was dirty." Korra takes the shot.

The older woman leaned back and chuckled, "Sorry you were asking for it."

They continued to ask each other question after question and by the time they knew it, it was 8:43pm and after a couple one too many shots of Southern Water Fire Bombs they called it a night and starting heading for Asami's room.

They were both holding each other up and waddled to their destination. Once they reached her room they both looked at each other and giggled. After that everything was a blur.

Sunday morning Korra woke up first for once. Feeling something heavy on her side she shifted over to see what it was. It was a naked Asami hugging her with her head resting on Korra's chest. Korra smiled enjoying the view and brushed Asami's silky hair out of her face.

As she looked over at time 11:23am. Korra's mouth drops "SPIR-" quickly grabbing her mouth suppressing the noise trying to not wake up Asami, who was lightly snoring. "Cute!" Korra thought to herself but quickly snapped out of it and squirmed out of Asami's hug rushing away to look for a piece of paper to leave a note. "Chief is gonna kill me I'm so late!" Korra shivers at the thought of the chief yelling at her.

"I'm so sorry I left before you woke up. I'm seriously running late and my boss is gonna kill me. I'll leave my number so call me when you get up!" - Korra

Korra quickly scrambled to grab and put on her clothes and washed her face real quick. Noting that amount of bite marks and hickeys that were on her body Korra knew she was doomed. Not only was she already late, it was obvious that she hooked up with someone. She bolted out the door and ran as fast as she could to her Satobike which was across the street. The team captain quickly started her bike, putting on her helmet and speeding down to the police station headquarters.

Asami woke up shortly after Korra had left, reaching out to find her bed empty. She felt disappointed and sighed as she rubbed her eyes: "Urghh my head is killing me, I overestimated that Southern Fire Bomb..." Holding her hand to her face.

As the hungover girl noticed a note on the table, Asami quickly grabbed and read it. "Call me when you wake up..." Asami raised her eyebrow looking front and back multiple times. "She didn't write her number down…"

"Hahh…." Asami deeply sighs and made her way to the bathroom so she could go home. As the raven beauty looked at herself in the mirror she was completely shocked seeing the amount hickeys and bite marks on her porcelain skin: "Oh my spirits!" She whispers to herself.


	4. Drunk Night (Smut Bonus)

AN: If you're not into smut skip this chapter, you won't lose any storyline. I will always try keep it separate from the main story and will always write warnings when I write them. So without further ado.

WARNING! this chapter has smut! They're both thirsty af for each other *smirks* enjoy!

* * *

Ch 3.5: Drunk Night

Korra is panicking on the way over, it is way past 11am and she is D.O.O.M.E.D. "Oh spirits of Raava help me..." She gulps and enters the briefing room.

"KORRA WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BEING ON TIME. YOU'RE AN HOUR LATE!" Chief Beifong screams causing Korra to winced from her slight headache. Thank the spirits she had a high tolerance to alcohol otherwise she'd just be dead by now.

Korra clapped her hands together into a pleading position: "IM SORRY IM SORRY I had one too many drinks at Varricks and Zhu Li's wedding and woke up late!" Looking up at her boss with her head down and scared eyes.

The Chief sighs and sits back down: "Hah.. Well no harm done, as punishment you'll have to finish your report by tonight and sort the documents in that box over there." Pointing to the corner of her office.

"YES MA'AM!" Korra salutes and quickly made her exit rushing to her safe haven.

"Urghh oh my holy spirits I can't believe I just had a one night stand with a woman I just met..." As Korra dazes off remembering her last nights fun.

*last night*

Asami led Korra to her room slightly stumbling on wall and pulling on the shorter girl a bit. After pulling her card key from her inner thigh strap, she finally slid her key unlocking the door and stepped inside.

Deep blue eyes locked on emerald eyes, Asami grabs Korra by her hip and face and smashes her lips on the shorter girl. Korra was a little stunned but not reluctant so she kisses her back deepening their kiss. Korra parted her lips a bit and Asami took advantage of that and slipped in her tongue. Slamming the girl against the back of the door closing it shut, their kissing started becoming more heated and intense.

Asami swirled her tongue against Korra's and she let out a moan causing Asami to smile through the kiss. The raven haired beauty proceeded to pull her backwards towards the bed while unbuttoning Korra's dress shirt, who eagerly followed the older lady not willing to break the kiss. Korra starts kicking off her shoes and undoing the zipper to Asami's scarlet dress. Once they arrived to the bed Korra pushed Asami down to the bed and broke their kiss real quick to finish stripping herself of the rest of her clothes.

Asami looked at Korra's toned body with piercing eyes. "Mmm those abs, that body!" She thought to herself. Korra went down on her forearms, one at each side of Asami's head continuing their make out session. Asami pulled Korra closer making their body's flush and spread her own legs inviting Korra to come closer.

Korra gladly accepted that invitation stepping in closer biting her lower lip pulling it gently getting a moan in response: "Mm Korraa..." Asami then wrapped her right arm around her neck while she moved her other free hand down to Korra's sex.

Korra made a heavy groan when Asami's slender fingers started to rub her wet folds and clit. Korra broke the kiss and started to travel down her slender, soft, body dominating the gorgeous lady. Slowly, leaving healthy amounts of kiss marks from her neck and collarbone down, licking and nipping at her porcelain skin. Asami moaned with approval and turned her neck for Korra so she'd have more access to her body.

At this point Korra was the one dominating their love session and started to fondle Asami's right breast with her left hand playing and twisting with her erect nipple. Hungry she bit down hard enough to leave a obvious mark on Asami's collarbone causing her to wince at the pain a bit but she started panting and moaning as her savior made love to her. Korra then licks her mark slowly, sucking at her skin eventually taking Asami's left nipple with her tongue, swirling around the edges and sucking it.

Asami let out a deep breath: "Mmm aah K-Korra!" On her way bliss she grabs Korra's toned ass and back, gripping them begging Korra not to stop. She could feel herself reaching climax "Ko-Korra I'm, I'm close to-" As if Korra could read Asami's mind, she stopped caressing her left breast and slipped her fingers down to Asami's sex and slipped her fingers in her folds, curling them upward and stroking her clit with her thumb. Asami started panting and moaning uncontrollably as Korra groaned, She starting biting and sucking her nipple even harder, thrusting her fingers vigorously in Asami: "MMM AAHH KOR-KORRA!" Asami's toes curled inward gripping her bedsheets as her back arched upwards against Korra, clawing her back leaving ten scratch marks. Asami came hard as Korra slowed down her thrusting pace letting Asami ride out her climax.

Asami was panting hard as Korra removed her fingers, covered in Asami's cum bringing them up to her face licking them in a very sexual way smirking while looking into Asami's emerald eyes making her blush hard. Shaking her head Asami then slammed Korra on her back, pinning her arms above her head and kissed her, tasting herself on Korra's lips. Straddling Korra their tongues were intertwining as the young CEO never felt like this before. She had never felt so much pleasure and arousal before in her life. Korra was feeling the exact same emotions and was incredibly soaked from her lust and welcomed Asami to her body.

As if Asami read that invitation she started to give pay back for what Korra did to her. She bit her neck leaving plenty of hot and wet marks on her upper body. Korra groaned with approval which sounded like music to Asami's ears. Still pinning down Korra's arms she made her way down to her breast licking and sucking her nipple making loud sucking noises in the process. Korra moaned with bliss and Asami removed her left hand from the pin and slipped her fingers into Korra sex sliding in with ease. Realizing how wet she was, Asami smirks: "Mm isn't someone a little wet!" She says sarcastically while looking into her deep blue eyes.

Korra blushed: "Well least I didn't-" she was cut off as Asami smashed their lips together again for another hot make out session: "Mm A-Asami I want you- mm so bad!" Korra managed to say in between their kiss. The CEO was beyond the point of bliss at this point and decided to please her crush and start to make her way down to Korra's sex. Making sure to enjoy Korra's body while she was at it: "Damn those abs!" Asami thought to herself again as she grazed her teeth on Korra's mocha skin. She reached her destination and pushed the younger girl's legs apart making herself room to eat out Korra, pulling her down to the edge of the bed for more access, getting on her knees.

Asami then start to suck Korra's clit getting a yelp: "MM!" Asami smiles in response as she started to lick her clit in various directions and speeds making sure to pleasure her savior. Asami parted her folds slipping her tongue in Korra while she switched to rubbing Korra's clit with her thumb.

Korra couldn't believe the amount of pleasure she was receiving and started to grab Asami's raven hair pulling her head towards herself urging Asami for more, harder, and faster. She was ecstatic and was more than happy to give Korra her release so she switch back to sucking her clit hard, and started thrusting her fingers in Korra's sex moving her middle and index fingers in opposite directions in and out.

"OH SPIRITS!" Korra gasped as Asami was taking her away to the spirit world after all that pent up lust she had building while making love to Asami. It didn't take long for Korra to cum: "A-ASAMII!" Korra jerked, arching her back and gripping Asami's head as her toes grabbed the edge of the bed as she came.

Asami found herself loving the taste of what started dripping down from her chin as she swallowed what she could, licking Korra's very much soaked sex. When she released her grip on younger girl she stood up getting back on top of Korra straddling her, finding herself very wet again.

"Mmm Korra!" She leans in for another hungry kiss. Everything after that was a blur and as hot as you could imagine it with the little help of some to many Southern Water Fire Bomb shots.

*end of flashback*

Korra blushes incredibly hard remembering that night and rushes to her desk. Thank god the siblings had today off otherwise they'd be seeing their captain looking like a tomato. By the time she finished her work it was late 1:30am. "Hah…" Korra couldn't help but sigh since she looked at her Satophone a billion times today with no call or text from the mysterious beauty. "Maybe she's busy… Or needs some time… Argh! No use in pondering." Standing up to leave: "I'm exhausted. Time to finally change out these clothes and get some sleep." Korra says while letting out a yawn.


	5. What a Coincidence

Ch 4: What a Coincidence

It was now the Monday after the wedding and Asami was at work like usual working long hours stuck to her chair. The young CEO was still a bit hungover even though she tried ridding herself of the pains and rested all day yesterday. Not only was she still in pain, she had a mystery to solve. That was finding the mystery woman she slept with that night. Her memories were still hazy and her headache wasn't helping her out one bit; lost in her thoughts she heard a knock on the door: "Yes?" She mumbles.

"Sweetheart I brought you something." Opal says while letting herself in. She handed her boss some pain killers and a glass of water.

Giving her friend a thankful smile she took the pills: "Thanks Ope I needed this."

"Of course Sami!" Smiling back: "Sooo, have you finally remember anything from two nights ago?!" She says in an excited voice with her eyes twinkling.

"Mmh don't remind me, the only thing I remember was that I had really, really good sex with some hot girl after drinking too much… I can't even remember her name… The only thing I got is that she has chestnut colored hair, a medium bob and eyes of the color of a clear, deep blue sea… And a nice body… Damn that body..."

"Sweetie… Would you stop drooling hahaha and as helpful as it sounds, it's not helpful. You know how many people have that look in Republic City? Too many! How do you expect me to find her?!"

"Sorry Ope, I-I just can't seem to forget about her. I keep thinking about our conversation and how much I enjoyed her company… I can't give up on her, I have to try first."

Seeing her friends sadden eyes, Opal felt bad since see hasn't seen her act like this except when she dated Mako. "Don't worry hun! I plan on searching as long as you don't give up! But if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the front desk for some phone calls."

She waved her off: "Thanks."

*back at the station*

Team Avatar was currently at the gym for their weekly group training. Mako was circus training doing pull ups, a variety of weight lifting and sprints while Korra and Bolin were sparring.

Dodging Bolin's punches by reflex Korra was in deep thought: "Urgh why hasn't she still contacted me, what should?! Oh spirits why didn't I ask for her number. What am I gonna do AHHH! It's been a good day now! Did she even read my note ARGHH this is killing me!" As she accidentally slams Bolin down onto the floor.

"OWW KORRA WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Snapping out of it: "OH SPIRITS I'M SO SORRY BO! I was lost in my thoughts and by reflex…" Helping him up.

"Agh, don't worry it's fine... I'll just take it as my punishment for making you go to that wedding... Speaking of which where'd you disappear to? I couldn't find you anywhere?" Raising his brow.

"Uhh, well... I sort of had some drinks with this one sexy woman and kind of hit it off with her... I ended up going to her room hahaha..."

"WHAT you slept with a stranger?! WAIT did you just say woman! Woahhh niceee you should introduce me some time!" Pulling Korra into a headlock.

"UGH, w-well the thing is that she still hasn't called me yet. I had to leave before she woke up since I was late to Lin's meeting so I left a note..."

"Hmm, well that's sad… Give it a week, maybe she'll come around!"

"Hah... I guess, hope she calls me soon..." Looking at the clock: "Well it's about time we head out now MAKO! Get over here so we can finish our last drill!"

Mako paused mid way in his set: "Gotcha let me finish this set real quick."

The team finishes their exercise and showered. Getting back to work, they looked through the new case files that just came in about the Triple Threat Triad. Keeping busy on the case, several days pasted in a flash.

Now it was finally the promised Monday which Bolin managed to arrange to Korra's surprise, finally meeting this friend she deemed "Mako's ex." That was literally all the info Korra knew about this woman besides some stories which doesn't give her much.

Asami was already at Kwong's waiting for Bolin to show up. She was kind of worried that Bolin's team captain wouldn't like her. After all apparently she was also best friends with her best friends. That's why she wanted to get along with her. That being said the raven beauty sighed as she looked off into the distance sitting at her usual table remembering a previous conversation.

"Bolin, you never told me her name or anything besides her personality. How am I supposed to work with that?" Asami sighed as she rested her chin on her hand. Granted, that was plenty of info to get along with someone but the CEO had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"It'll be fine Sami! Don't worry you'll make best friends real easy!" Bolin says reassuringly.

"If you say so…" Feeling real skeptical.

"Hah… Well at least after a week I finally remembered her name." Tapping her finger on the table.

*meanwhile Bolin arrives at the restaurant*

"It'll be fine Korra you'll like Asami just fine!"

Hearing Bolin's voice: "Wait did he just say Korra?" She quickly looks up to she what she had feared/hoped: "Oh. My. Spirits." Asami said with her mouth dropped as low as it could go. It was the woman she'd been looking for this past week.

"Okay okay, Bolin I got it stop shouting in my ears (wait did he just say Asami?)" Korra pleaded as she looks up seeing the woman from her one night stand. Korra's mouth dropped as well.

"AHHHHH! OH MY HOLY SPIRITS ITS YOU!"

Now Bolin was shocked: "Wait what you know Asami already?" He said as he looked back and forth from Korra to Asami, then Asami to Korra.

"NO NO NO, NO WAY! HOLY SPIRITS OF RAAVA THERE'S NO WAY, THAT CAN'T BE ASAMI." Korra begins to panic. There was no way she an intense one night stand with her best friends other friend who she finally meets after like 3 long years getting hints of her identity.

Korra quickly pivots and starts to run. Asami was just as dumbfounded as Korra, realizing that she started to run Asami jolted upright closing her mouth and started to run after Korra.

"H-hey wait up!" Asami starts sprinting after Korra.

Bolin just stood there shocked and frozen not knowing what to do: "I'm so confused…"

Korra bolted out the door with Asami high on her tail. Asami reaches out and tackles Korra down grabbing onto her, not letting go. They both pant trying to catch their breath: "W-we need to talk!" Asami final musters. Korra just laid there panting "I. Am. Screwed. Throw me in the Fog of Lost Souls I'm so screwed!" Korra whimpers to herself crying in her head.

After they both regained their breaths Asami sits up holding onto Korra's arm in case she decided to run for it again.

"H-hey, it's been a while..." The older woman looks up in her cyan eyes.

Korra made eye contact but then quickly looked away "Y-yeah it's been like a week…. S-soo… how's it been?"

Asami raised a brow and thought to herself: "How's it been? That should be my line, you just left that morning and didn't even bother to leaving your number on the note. Here I am going slightly crazy trying to find out who you are and you just pop up out of nowhere!" Snapping out of her thoughts, she smiles "Mm, well it's been alright how about yourself?" She says while standing up.

Full on rubbing her neck: "Well… It's been alright as well I guess… Haha… But what a surprise I didn't think the person Bolin was trying to introduce to me was you..." She dryly laughs.

"Heh, yeah you're right I wasn't expecting that either..." Pulling Korra back on her feet.

"Ahem, I'll be straight." The older girl cocks her eyebrow, "This is completely awkward for the both of us. Like seriously awkward." Asami was pleasantly surprised about how blunt she was. "A-Anyways I know we spent the night together but I don't want that to ruin our possible friendship... I don't know if this will work out but I'd like to at least try." Reaching out her hand.

She smiles: "Yeah... That sounds great..." Taking her hand: "We should probably head back now Bolin must be really confused."

Releasing her hand: "Yeah sounds good."

They both went back and took a seat at their table. Then they quickly explained to Bolin how they met at the wedding and how they hit it off after a couple of drinks.

"No wayyy! HA HA! I knew it! Its faith you girls! Here I've been trying to get you girls to meet for 3 long years and just a week ago you meet by chance! That's unbelievable!" Bolin says with a big grin on his face.

"You can tell me again..." Korra grumbles.

Asami smiled: "Well, anyways I think I should head out now, I need to get back to work before I'm late to this sudden urgent meeting." Standing up.

"It was nicely formally meeting you, Korra. I'll see you later Bolin." The raven hair girl waves off.

"Bye Asami!" Waving back cheerfully.

"Bo… You have too much energy..." Slumping down onto the table.

"What? Why don't you have any?" He asks innocently.

"You don't get it do you Bo?" He shakes his head: "I told you how I had a one night stand right?" He nods: "It was HER Bolin, it was Asami!" Smacking her face with her hand.

"WHATTTT!?" He screams making everyone in the restaurant look at them

"Oh sorry!" Getting close to Korra's ear to whisper: "Are you serious Cap! You slept with the Asami Sato! Our friend Asami. Mako's ex Asami?!"

"URGGHH! YES BO" Burying her face on the table. "What do I do!? She's way too hot for me and we already did it on top of that! I don't think I can be friends with her after that!"

"Hmm…" Thinking deviously to himself: "Then why don't you try dating her?"

"WHATT? You can't be serious Bo!" Snapping up at him.

"Korra I am being serious! I think you deserve someone good in your life for once. Like I have my Opal you deserve someone like Asami, she needs someone in her life to... She's been through a lot and I think you two would complement each other!" He says while smiling earnestly.

The captain frowns: "I don't know Bo… She seems out of my league…"

"Hm well I'll tell you what, if I can manage to get Asami to agree on going with a date with you, will you go and decide after its been done?"

"Bo…"

"Korra…" Looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Ok ok fine I'll go IF you can get her to say yes..."

"YESSS! Then it's settled! Now let's go before Mako kills us for taking too long."

"Hah… Ok…" As the captain drags her feet out the door.


	6. It's a Date

AN: RIP I tried doing a "fluff" chapter…. I literally finished several chapters before I got something down on this one (like legitly 10? hint hint *wink wink*) I hope you enjoy this?! ;A;

* * *

Ch 5: It's a Date

Asami groaned loudly: "What's the matter Sami?" Opal asked.

"Hah… You know that friend Bolin wanted me to meet?"

"Yeah why?"

"Turns out the girl I slept with… It was Korra the entire time..."

"WAIT WHAT! IT WAS KORRA?!" Completely shocked by her friends statement: "NOOO… NO WAY! Really?!" As she runs over to her friend.

"What do I dooo UGHH!" Slamming her head on her desk: "How am I supposed to be friends with her now... " She whimpers.

Opal opens her mouth to speak but stopped seeing she got a text from Bolin.

"Hey love~ 3 can you do me a favor! I'm trying to hook up Asami and Korra who, has agreed to go on a date with Asami if she agrees to it XDDD with that being said! Please do your thing babe!"

-love your Bu~~ XOXO

Smirking she knew what to do "Asami, sweetie..."

"Mm?" She mumbles.

"Well if you're so troubled about being friends with her, why don't you try dating Korra instead?"

Whipping her head: "WHAT!? OPAL ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Raising her voice louder than she intended to.

"Maybe." She shrugs: "But I'm being quite serious. You did say that you haven't been able to get her out your mind so why don't you take this opportunity from being single to taken. Besides I just got a text from Bolin that Korra would like to go on a date with you." Smiling deviously.

The CEO blushes a little: "S-she what! You said she wanted to go out on a date, with me?!" Becoming quickly red: "T-there's no way she's out of my league Opal! She's a police captain and I'm just some measly business owner!"

"Honey, I didn't just hear you say that. You are one of the richest, most successful business woman in history! You're a legend! You should be more confident in yourself!"

"Doing business is one thing and that doesn't make you good at dates Opal! Besides I don't have that much experience in dating!" She retorts.

"Come on Asami, just be yourself and you'll do fine! I'm sure Korra will be just as nervous as you to so don't sweat it!"

"Mm... You-you really think so…."

"Yes I totally think so!"

"O-Okay, fine you win... I'll go on a date, happy?"

"Ecstatic!" She grins: "Now let's go clear your schedule so you can go on that date!"

"WAIT WHAT?! When are you doing this!?"

"It's a secret!" Winking at her friend as she left the office.

"Ohhh what have I done!" As the maiden instantly regrets her decision.

*the next day*

"I can't believe she said yes… Dress causal you said Bolin… Dress casual WHAT IF I'M TO CAUSAL ARGHH WHAT IF SHE'S NOT CASUAL AHHHH BO WHYYY!" as Korra paces back and forth grabbing her head.

Korra was currently waiting in front of Asami's condo. She was wearing a sleeveless long white hoodie with a light blue t-shirt underneath it accompanied with a pair of tan colored tight fit jeans. She nervously paced around her bike for Asami.

"Urghh no what do I do?! Are theses flowers overkill. Arghhhh it's too late to get rid of them now it's almost time for her to show!" On cue: "Hey Korra, sorry I didn't make you wait long did I?" Korra froze for a split sec and hid flowers with her body. She then quickly closed her eyes and turned around: "H-hey Asami I got you some flow-ers...-" Korra's mouth dropped.

Asami was rocking some of her favorite ruby red lipstick accompanied by some purple eyeshadow with all of her hair naturally placed on her right side. She was wearing a simple red blouse, a silver chain necklace and matching bracelet with black skinny jeans.

"Holy mother of spirits…. She looks so…" Korra whispers to herself as Asami was trying to get her attention: "Korraaa- earth to Korra is everything alright in there?" Waving her hand in front of her face.

"H-huh? Oh yeah..." Nervously laughing: "I'm good, h-here I got flowers for you." She hands them over while sheepishly grinning.

Asami's heart fluttered, she was used to getting flowers from people but the way Korra looked all nervous and flushed, the older girl found it really cute and adorable. "Thank you Korra, they're really beautiful." Smiling probably more than she should have: "Mm... Let me go put this in my room real quick and then I'll be back ok?"

"Yeah that sounds great I'll be here." Waving her off. Once she was out of sight: "Oh my spirits! Did she hear my heart… It's never beat so loud before! I feel like its gonna pop out geez why does she look so gorgeous in simple clothes?!"

*Asami's POV*

"Oh my spirits! She was so hot in that outfit! Her arms, oh her arms they were toner than I remembered! And how she was blushing when she saw me, so cute! And these flowers... These blue morning glories look so beautiful with these white orchids, there's even a bit pink on the tips like Korra's cheeks. Spirits I'm going out of my mind!" Quickly shaking her head: "I better hurry up I don't want to keep her waiting." Rushing to her room.

*a few minutes later*

"I'm back."

"Welcome back..." Smiling nervously. 

"Sooo, are we going in my car or are we going on your bike?" Shifting her weight to the side while placing her hand on her hip.

Korra grins: "Let's go on my bike! There's nice weather today so it's perfect for a good ride!" Hopping onto her bike and starting it.

"Ok, sounds good!" As the maiden climbs onto the back, right behind and up close and personal grabbing onto Korra's stomach. "Mmh!" The girl lets out a whimper and internally cursed herself "SPIRITS WAIT, MY BIKE WHY'D I SAY THAT! NOW SHE'S GONNA BE HUGGING ME THE ENTIRE TIME!" She starts to sweat bullets under her helmet.

"Is something wrong Korra?" The woman leans over to the side.

"N-No it's nothing... Let's go!" Kicking off to ride away.

Korra drove the beauty around her favorite spots in the city. Time filed as they went around the city to places such as Harmony Tower, Narook's for food, the cinema for a mover and finally ending their date by going to the Republic City Park for a stroll. As they were walking, Korra's hand grazed Asami's hand making them both blush. But pushing through her embarrassment Korra held onto Asami's hand. Asami grew more red but grabbed her hand back. They both enjoyed their walk a bit before Asami broke the silence.

"Say... Tell me why you didn't leave your phone number that morning?" Glancing over at the girl.

"Wait what? What are you talking about, I did?" Looking confused.

"No… You didn't Korra I double checked several times and didn't see any numbers..." Looking straight into her eyes. Korra looked into her brilliant eyes seeing nothing but the sincere truth "(she doesn't look like she's lying) W-wait… No way!" Smacking herself: "Ugh Korra you idiot!"

A bit surprised: "W-what? What's wrong?"

"Ughh no wonder you didn't call me back, I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I forgot to write my number down! Way to go Korra real smooth."

"PFFT, so that's what happened." Letting out a loud laugh: "Korra… I can't believe it here I thought you were giving me some sort of sign to take a hint."

"W-WHAT NO! That's not it I really do like you! But I was seriously in a rush that morning and Chief Beifong would have murdered me if I was any later. Just thinking about it makes me shiver!"

Giggling: "So... You like me to huh?"

Immediately blushing "WAIT THAT'S NOT WHAT I, I mean that is what I mean but you know what I-" Asami quickly leaned down and kisses the flustered girl.

"Mmm…" Returning the kiss.

After a moment they broke their kiss: "U-umm w-what I meant to say is… W-will you become my girlfriend Asami Sato?" Looking innocently into her eyes.

The older girl smiles: "Yes, yes I will Korra." Bringing her into another kiss. After they officially started dating, they continued their walk in the park. Time quickly passes and it was starting to get late so they decided to call it a night and Korra drove Asami home.

"Goodnight Asami." Korra waving her goodbye.

"Goodnight Korra." Sending her a air kiss, Korra blushes making the CEO giggle as she walked away.

"Hahh… I can't believe it, this can't be real… I'm dating the girl of my dreams..." Spacing out as she started to drive home. When she got home she quickly changed into a hoodie and pair of shorts. "No way!" Rolling on her bed: "She said yes! She said yes! Oh my spirits ahhh! I can't believe it!" Squealing as she flutter kicks her legs in the sky.

*Asami's POV*

After she changed and washed up, she was walking around in her room holding onto her face as she blushed: "Is this real?! She said she likes me and wanted me to be her girlfriend! Spirits take me away this has got to be a dream! Ahhh!" As she plops onto her bed.

They both ended up rolling around in bed for at least a solid thirty minutes before trying to sleep. Their hearts were still beating fast and they felt warmer than ever before. They laid there pondering about their relationship and how it was going to be in the future. After psyching themselves out they both eventually fell asleep with innocent smiles on their faces.

* * *

AN: Well I think I may have utterly failed... ;A; I struggled so hard with this chapter, pure fluff ain't my thing! I hope it was cute…. Welp it just means I'm not doing chapters like this on purpose anymore... RIP me, never again.


	7. New Mission

AN: FYI there aren't any guns in this universe so there's just blade work, simple bombs and hand to hand combat.

* * *

Ch 6: New Mission

It was the usual Wednesday mid-afternoon and nothing was out of ordinary. Like usual Mako was at his desk dealing with important papers and information on his computer. Bolin on the other hand was working on some new hacking programs since he was the tech savvy one, surprisingly. Meanwhile Korra was taking a quick break from reading files and was air boxing for some relief.

But since it was quiet Bolin decided to start a conversation: "Ahhh life is great guys, it's finally been more than two weeks since Varrick and Zhu Li got married! Love is in the air and everything feels so fresh these days!"

"Mmhm bro." Eyes still glued to his screen.

"Yup Bo..." Korra throws a 1-2 punch combination while executing perfect footwork.

Smirking Bolin glanced up looking at Korra with a smug face: "Soooo how was you date last week Korra?"

"What Korra went on a date?" Mako cocks his eyebrow, now clearly interested in the conversation.

Korra froze: "I-I have no idea what your talking about Bo."

"Aw come on Korra, don't even try lying I know you totally went on a date with Asami!" Snickering while giving her that look.

"WAIT, WHAT?" Cocking his head to Korra: "You went on a date with Asami? As in the Asami Sato? Our friend Asami? My ex?!" Opening his eyes with shock.

Scrunching her face Korra slowly turned around: "Y-yeah" Rubbing her neck: "I did go on a date with the Asami Sato, your friend Asami, your ex (well this is deja vu)."

Mako dropped his mouth: "N-no way…. Like a casual date or like a date date?"

Feeling nostalgic: "Yes a date date." She responds while looking down at her table, slightly blushing.

Bolin squeals: "HAHAH YES I KNEW IT!" Clapping his hands together: "And judging by the way you're acting it totally went well didn't it! YESS UUU I'm so stoked for you Korra!" Grinning like sleaze ball.

"S-shut it Bo" Throwing a scrunched up ball of paper at him.

*WAMM* the door flings open.

They all look over to see a messenger barging in their room: "PARDON THE INTRUSION, Chief Beifong is throwing a emergency meeting and Team Avatar is to report to the briefing room this minute!" He says while saluting and rushing to the other departments. Korra, Mako and Bolin all looked at each other and then quickly headed over to the briefing room. Once everyone was settled, there were four teams inside, all of them the higher ranking ones. Including themselves: Team Avatar, Team Mecha (led by Kuvira), Team Freedom (led by Jet), and Team Spirit (led by Sokka).

They all glanced at each other wondering what's happening when the Chief arrives.

"ATTENTION!"

They all saluted and sat down quickly for the briefing.

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE I WILL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE. IF YOU HAVE ANY UNNECESSARY QUESTIONS READ THE REPORTS UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes ma'am!" They all replied.

"Good. Now you are all aware of the terrorist group called the Red Lotus right?" The teams nodded with confirmation. With approval, the Chief continued "We have had scouts searching and watching over them ever since they broke out of prison a few years back. And recently those scouts have all reached the conclusion that Zaheer is up to something beyond dangerous. Soon. That is why Republic City will be sending backup and you will all head over to Misty Palms Oasis to provide support."

Mako raises his hand and proceeded when he got the approval: "Chief with all do respect why are you sending us, wouldn't it be better if we left it to the United Forces Army?"

Lin nodded acknowledgingly: "Excellent point Mako, however this is unfortunately a high risk operation so we can't use United Forces Army because it would alert the enemy. That is why I am sending my finest teams on my behalf. This mission is of the utmost important priority to our city's safety and I have no doubts that you will all make the right decisions." All the teams looked at the Chief with serious expressions, understanding the dire situation.

"You all have until tonight to say goodbye to your loved ones and pack your weapons of choice. Clothes and basic essentials are all covered for. The preparations have been made you will all rendezvous at the Central City Airport at midnight sharp." Looking at Korra who gives a apologetic grin: "UNDERSTOOD MEN?"

They all rose with respect and determination: "YES MA'AM!" Making their last salute before departing. The teams grabbed their copies of the reports and headed back to their respective departments.

"Aw man this sounds serious guys." Bolin says with a worried face grabbing his travel bag.

Mako quickly pulled out his combat knife checking its sharpness: "I'll bring a wet stone for the all of us, it'll be important. This mission doesn't seem like it'll be a short one, we'll be lucky if it ends in a month or two."

"Don't forget that solar battery charger Bolin, it's gonna come in handy" as Korra gathers the other weaponry supplies, placing them in her travel bag.

"RIGHT! It was such a pain when I forgot it during that one stake out... UGHH it still gives me the chills remembering how we got it running again... Thanks Cap!"

"There's no room for errors in this mission boys. We will all double check each others belongings before leaving. Once we get there I want us to not only cover each others back but the other teams as well. Understood?"

"YES CAPTAIN." The brothers responded.

"Who are we guys?"

"Team Avatar!" Responding normally.

"I said WHO ARE WE?!" She repeats.

"TEAM AVATAR" They shouted.

Korra smiles: "Good let's hurry up and pack up so we can say our farewells." Quickly bringing her team in a huddle: "HUUWA!"

Smiling "HUUWAA!" They repeated.

By the time they all finished packing and checking up on each other, they quickly went to the other teams and did the same before they left the station, it was now 10:34pm. The brothers went into their Satoexplorer while Korra rode her Satobike.

"I'll meet you all that the airport then?" Revving her bike.

"Yeah we're gonna go say goodbye to our family real quick before heading over th-" As Bolin cuts him off: "And I need to say goodbye to Opal. AWW man I'm gonna miss her so much!" He frowns.

Korra chuckles: "Alright I need to go say goodbye to someone to so I'll see ya later"

Bolin's mode quickly changes: "You're going to see Asami aren't you." He says while snickering.

The Avatar froze right before she put her helmet on: "Yeah yeah smile all you want. You wouldn't happen to know what time she gets off of work do you?"

"Mmm I have no idea sorry-" Mako interrupts "She usually leaves at 11pm on Wednesdays when it's a good day so you can probably still catch her before she punches out if you floor it. Here take her spare keys, I've been meeting to give it back after we broke up but never really had the time to do so." Tossing over the set of keys.

Catching it: "Hmm as expected from her former boyfriend." Giving him the eye but then smiles "Hmfp well thanks man I'm gonna go now before she leaves, later." Waving her hand as she drives off to the Future Industries main building.

"TELL ASAMI WE SAID BYE!" They waved back: "Well, shall we bro?" Bolin asks.

"Yeah let's go." Shifting gears he starts driving off to the Sato Mansion.

Korra arrives at Future Industries at 10:50pm looking up to see that Asami's office lights (she assumes) were still on. She smiles but then sighs as she made her way to the office. "What am I gonna say… This is so unfair, we literally just started dating and this happens. Thanks a lot Red Lotus, you are so gonna pay when we arrest you..." Korra thought sadly while matching the proper key to the door.

Asami looked at her clock 10:53pm: "It's about time to go." The CEO stretches as she heard a knock on the door, she perked up: ("There shouldn't be anyone here now who?") she starts getting into a defensive position.

"Asami? Are you in there, it's me Korra." She was surprised: "How'd she?" Not minding the little details she stood up walking over to the door: "Korra? Come in the doors are unlocked." The younger girl quickly peaks inside and started heading over to meet her new girlfriend halfway.

"H-hey" Rubbing her neck: "We need to talk..."

Asami noticed she was avoiding eye contact: "What wrong Korra, it's pretty late. What are you doing here?" Leaning on the couches armrest: "More like how'd you get in here?"

"Hm? Oh Mako gave me your set of spare keys. He said he'd been meaning to give it back but you know..." Finally looking into her eyes.

"Ah that makes sense but what are you doing here?" Noting that her cyan eyes were slightly watery like she's about to cry.

Korra stepped closer to the CEO: "Y-you see. T-the thing is, the truth is..." Looking sadly into her eyes "We, we need to break up."

"W-WHAT?" Asami widen her eyes obviously confused by her sudden outburst. "W-why? Korra, we literally started dating not too long ago. I don't understand what's wrong?" Clearly upset with the younger girl.

Korra flinched: "I-I know it's just, a really important mission came up so my team has to leave the city within the next hour. None of us know when the mission will end so I don't know when we'd come back..."

"Mmhm..." Asami responded while looking down at the girl straight in the eyes with her arms crossed.

Korra looks away again: "I-I don't want you waiting for me during the time I'll be gone since we just started a relationship... Someone amazing, beautiful, smart, and gorgeous like you would probably find your soulmate within the time I'm gone so I don't want to chain you down..." Glancing back at Asami who is staring at her with a serious expression.

"Pfft!" The older woman starts giggling, Korra scrunches her face: "I-I'm being serious Asami."

Smiling: "Korra, you know the only person I've dated before was Mako right? Other than him I've been single my entire life."

Wrapping her arms around the cute girl and pulls her closer while setting her forehead against hers: "Honestly I never really planned on dating anyone any time soon. Except after the day I met you I couldn't stop thinking about you, I can't help it. I'm too infatuated by you for some reason." Kissing her lips: "So here's my decision, I'll wait for you as long as it takes. I want to give us a try before breaking up. What do you say?" Giving a loving smile.

Korra blushes looking down, too embarrassed to look her in the eye: "Why are you so perfect?" smiling shyly.

Asami thought that she was way too cute: "For you, flattery will get you everywhere with me." Pecking her flushed cheek, they end up standing there enjoying their hug in silence. But Korra frowns after glancing at her military watch, 11:29pm. Unwillingly releasing her girlfriend: "I'm sorry but I have to go now..."

Asami frowned as well: "Okay." Giving her one last kiss on her cheek "Promise me you won't be reckless and stay safe will you?"

She chuckled back softly "I won't make promises I can't keep but I'll do my best alright?"

"I'll take that over nothing." Grabbing hold of her hand and intertwining their fingers. Asami walked her girlfriend down to her bike and gave her another hug and kiss. They said their farewells and Korra left to the airport.

"I hope nothing bad happens to them..." Asami mumbles to herself worrying about her lover and friends.


	8. Arrival and Reconnaissance

Ch 7: Arrival and Reconnaissance

It was approaching midnight and fortunately for the officers, there was a full moon so it wasn't pitch black outside. When Korra arrived at the Central City Airport, she was ten minutes early. While she waited for everyone else she went ahead and changed into the civilian clothes that was provided for them. Since the Misty Palms Oasis was located in Earth Kingdom territory, her clothes were green. She wore a two green toned turtleneck hoodie that had long sleeves with matching green pants and black combat shoes. By the time she finished changing Mako and Bolin had arrived. While they went to go change Korra went to the team captains meeting.

"Is everyone accounted for captains?" Lin asked.

"Yes ma'am." The captains respond.

"Good. Now before you guys head off I'm placing some ground rules: 1) Safety first. If things get too dangerous you are permitted escaped; no matter what avoid death if possible. 2) You guys call the shots. Of course you are allowed to discuss tactics with one another however, keep that to a minimal. I want you guys to work independently as much as possible. 3) Supplies such as food and water will be given to you weekly at different rendezvouses so use them wisely. Other than these three basic rules you're free to do as you please to find out what the Red Lotus is planning and stop them. Additionally we will give you all one radio, walkies for each team member and other hygienic supplies." Saluting her troops: "May success and luck be with you." They salute back.

"Chief, I have a request." Korra says before they were dismissed.

"Yes captain?"

"Do you mind if the captains each get one extra walkie for a separate channels so we can all reach each other easier?"

The chief was slightly surprised: "Yes, that sounds like a great idea Captain Seaton, the arrangements will be made. Now you are all dismissed for lift off unless you have any further questions."

The captains looked at each other real quick: "NO MA'AM!" They quickly left to the airship for lift off.

Each team was settling at a corner in the airship's interior while other members in the force handed them their walkies. Once situated with the preparations, they had a meeting while they took off to Misty Palms Oasis. They sectioned off the map into four sectors and discussed some strategies and plans, laying down the rules and where they were gonna be stationed.

"Don't get to cocky Avatar, just because you're a war hero doesn't make you a smartass" Kuvira stated making the other members laugh.

"Hey at least I'm using my experience to the fullest. If you got a problem then why don't you make some useful plans for the all of us then." Smirking in victory.

"UUUUU!" The members gasped especially Bolin, he was the loudest.

"Come on guys put your rivalry aside, we're gonna be in each other's faces for a long time." Sokka says trying to smooth out the situation.

Chuckling: "Well I say let them go at it, it's interesting I wanna see where this goes." Jet says while leaning back in his place.

The girls both glared at each other before going: "Hmfp!" And turned away.

"Well seeing that no one is rejecting Lil' Sea's plan when don't we all call it a wrap and sleep before we arrive?" Sokka suggests. They all glanced over at the water tribe boy and agreed. Going back to their respective corners they all rested until landing.

By the time they arrived it was 5am sharp. Landing relatively far away, they all gathered their equipment and headed for the city. Giving each other one last look, they all wished each other luck and set off in opposite directions for their respective sectors. They all made quick work and chose their own hideouts with ease.

Settling down, Team Avatar set up their temporary home: setting up their workstations, rec area and weaponry corner. But since it was still too early to make a move, the team decided to go over their game plan and prepared for the dangers that await them. After days and weeks of countless tailing and scheming they managed to locate members of the Red Lotus, sticking close to them and exposing intel between the other teams.

"Strange, why is Hiroshi Sato's name coming up?" Mako said giving a worried look.

"I know… It's been quite a few years since Asami's dad passed away." Bolin says sadly.

"Wait what? He's Asami's dad?" Korra says shocked.

"What you didn't know? How-wait what do you even know about your girlfriend Korra?" Bolin innocently asked.

Stabbing Korra metaphorically through the chest: "Urgh… Uh well she owns Future Industries haha?"

"WHAT no wayyy Cap! That's like nothing. Where were you when the city was booming with the "'tragic, lone beauty"' news?!"

"Hey! I wasn't in the city yet when it happen ok? Besides I'm not the type to snoop around unless necessary" Korra defends.

"Oh come on guys focus will you?" Mako says getting back their attention.

"It's been three weeks now and we finally have a lead. We need to follow it and find out what Hiroshi Sato has to do with the Red Lotus." Finally after four more long weeks of info gathering and decision making, the captains of each team started a meeting.

"I think it's time we confront them in a blitz attack before they get away." Korra suggests.

"Agreed, they're catching on to us. We don't have much time before they run away. Whatever this so called '"liberation"' is I don't want to find out, we have act quick." Kuvira states.

"Then it's settled, how about we raid them when the sun sets tonight?" Sokka schemes.

"That sounds perfect. Each of our teams will sneak through each of their main entrances. My team will take the North side while Team Mecha the south, Freedom the west and Spirit the East. We will make our way to the center and take down Zaheer and his members once and for all." Korra leads.

"Aww look at Lil' Sea ordering us around." Jet teases.

"This is serious Jet, I'm not joking."

"Sorry sorry my bad just trying to lighten up the mood a bit."

"Alright we have only one chance so let's make it count. The faith of Republic City and the world rests in our hands to stop Zaheer's liberation. It's been a long seven weeks and once we're done we can finally head back home. Are we clear about the mission?"

The teams comply "Alright over and out, best of luck to all." Korra dismisses. The captains all proceeded to brief their teams and prepared for the raid. They all took their positions and were ready for battle.

*sundown*

Proceeding with the plan they snuck in eliminating enemy targets on the way. Like shadows hidden in the night sky they slit and stabbed one after another silencing the enemy before they knew what hit them. While Mako and Bolin handled a couple guards who spotted them, Korra made her way to the center. The Avatar crept up to the enemies conference room peeking in from the side. However to Korra's demise the room was empty with single TV playing a video on loop. It was Zaheer.

"Why hello Avatar Korra. It's a shame I missed you however, I have bigger plans to attend to in Republic City." he says smirking. Korra rushed towards the TV and noticed a very large machine with a timer reading "00:00:30"

30 seconds counting down.

"I hope you enjoy the taste of my… Liberation, no one can stop it. There's only one more step I need to take and it will finally be complete. It was nice knowing you Avatar Korra." Zaheer mocks and smiles before the loop restarted. Immediately realizing what it was: "EVERYONE OUT NOW! IT'S A TRAP I REPEAT EVERYONE, OUT NOW!" Running for cover before the bomb went off.

With a loud boom, bursts of brilliant reds, oranges and yellows flashed in the sky. Dust clouds formed and the building was engulfed in flames as it was practically obliterated. Walls were falling, ears were ringing, everyone fell victim to the bomb. Some blood was dripping down Korra's forehead as she was buried under some rubble: "Mm… Dammit..." Grunting from the pain. Her whole body was screaming as she digged herself out of the rubble to search for her friends.

"MAKO, BOLIN WHERE ARE YOU?" Screaming while limping and grasping her shoulder. She heard a grunt and rushed towards the giant pile of rubble. Pulling it off her friends she found Mako covering his little brother. "GUYSS!" Letting out a sigh of relief when they both grunted.

"Ohhhh my head… What the heck happened?! My body is killing me!" Bolin whines.

"Well a damn building kinda fell on us Bo." Mako pushes himself up and brushed the mess off his body. Bring them into a hug "Thank the spirits, you're both alive!" Korra said emotionally.

"Hey don't go killing us off, we're sturdy remember." Mako says returning the hug.

"Aww you guys are the best!" Bolin joins the hug but a little too rough.

"OWWW BO!" They both scream.

"Oops." Immediately releasing them.

Grunting while holding his head: "You think the other teams are alright?" Mako points out.

"I'm not sure they haven't responded after my call. Let's split up. We'll meet up after we find everyone, we need to act quickly. Zaheer is heading to Republic City and we need to head back now!" They nodded at each other and quickly went off to find their comrades.

"Team Spirit, check and accounted for." Mako walkies in.

"Team Freedom also alive and kicking." Bolin said.

Korra pushes pass some rubble: "Visual on Team Mecha." She walkies.

"KUVIRA YOU ALIVE?" She shouts.

Her team members were dragging her out of the mess "C-CAPTAIN SEATON SHE'S NOT RESPONDING WHAT DO WE DO?" Korra rushes over feeling for a pulse: "She has no pulse..." Quickly the Avatar started to perform CPR.

"Dammit Kuvira wake up this isn't the place for you to go!" While she gave her breaths and pumped her friends chest in a steady motion. After several attempts Kuvira finally coughed allowing Korra to fall on her ass and sigh from relief.

"CAPTAIN!" Her members pulled her in for a hug. She groaned "Ugh Bataar Jr., you guys get off me." Weakly pushing them off: "Korra... Thanks I owe you my life."

She grins "Of course I got your back!" Winking: "But sorry, there's no time for breaks we have to head for Republic City now. We need to gather whoever isn't too injured and leave with me. If a bomb like this goes off in Republic City people are going to die. Zaheer said this was only a taste of his liberation and I don't like the sound of it." Kuvira nods understanding.

The troops all gathered up, splitting into two teams: Team 1 was staying behind with the injured and helped the citizens who were hurt during the explosion and Team 2 was heading back to Republic City as quickly as possible to help their city.

"There's no time to spare we're suiting up on the way. When we get close enough for signal, call the chief and explain the situation. We need to stop Zaheer at all costs! Since my team is the only one that's whole I'll be in command. Sokka you'll be in charge here, understood?"

"YES CAPTAIN SEATON!" All the troops nodded and saluted.

"Good. Let's go."


	9. DANGER

Ch 8: DANGER

Quickly securing an aircraft they set off to Republic City with haste. Everyone was running around making preparations for their next battle while Korra was pondering the new information she had: "What does Zaheer mean he has one more step to make…" Mako interrupts her.

"Korra left me tend to your wounds." She looks up "Thanks I appreciate it."

While she sat there: "Say Mako?"

"Yes?" Wrapping up her left hand.

"Before the the bomb went off Zaheer left a message saying that he had one more move to make before his liberation was complete. He was only giving us a taste of what the bomb is. What do you he needs to complete it?"

"One more move? Hmm… Let me think…" Collecting his thoughts "Mm… I think he probably needs some sort of power source. Otherwise it would have been more powerful since there was only enough firepower to destroy the building we were in. There has to be some energy source that perfects its range and power."

"You think so to huh?" She thought long and hard before whipping her head up "ASAMI!"

Mako widen his eyes: "Asami? What do you mean?"

"You remember when we infiltrated that one night we found out about Hiroshi Sato?" Mako nods "I remember seeing a blueprint of some electrical unit that had the Future Industries logo on it. That must be what Zaheer needs to complete his bomb."

Realizing the issue "That's not good, if that's the case Asami is in danger. She's his next target and he probably won't let her go until she gives him what he wants." Fear struck deep into the young girl's stomach "Asami… I have to protect her..." Mako understood and with perfect timing Bolin barges in the conversation "Guys look what I found!"

"Bo, we need to protect Asami she's Zaheer's next target." Looking his brother dead in the eye.

"WHAT! No way that can't be... Asami's no weakling but there's no way she can fight off Zaheer's crew! OH NO! MY OPAL! WHAT GOING TO DO MY OPAL!"

"Calm down Bo that's why we need to head over to Future Industries as soon as possible. The only problem is we'd have to make a detour instead of heading directly to the station. We don't have time for that with a bomb at large." He says while frowning.

Bolin scrunched his face troubled until he remembered what he found "OH OH WAIT LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND!" Flashing a stack of fabric: "I found these wingsuits! If we can get the plane to fly by close enough to Future Industries we can just fly over to the roof. That way it won't mess with the plane's course to headquarters!"

Korra and Mako looked at him dumbfounded "Bo that's actually a smart idea, nice find!" High-fiving his brother.

"I'm a genius. I know." He says while proudly grinning.

Chuckling at the young boy: "You can brag later, let's suit up and explain the plan to Jet." She says while pushing herself up.

*briefing Jet on their plan*

"Sooo... You guys telling me you wanna jump out of this plane when it flies past Future Industries when you may or may not reach the building properly in one piece to save your friends?" Jet said while leaning on the wall biting a piece of hay.

They all nod.

"Pfft, well I'll be damned Team Avatar is nuts!" He says with laughing. "Alright not my problem if y'all fall to your deaths, I'll give you the signal to jump when we're close." Giving them a thumbs up.

"Captain Seaton, Caption Jet we're close enough for a radio transmission to headquarters." Jet's team member interrupts. Quickly rushing to grab the microphone "Chief Beifong do you copy? This is Captain Korra Seaton."

A few seconds pass.

"Captain Seaton? I copy. What's the problem?"

"Chief you need to start evacuating the citizens immediately. The Red Lotus is on its way as we speak and he's after Asami Sato in order to finish his bomb, Liberation. My team will head over straight to Future Industries to protect her while Team Freedom will rendezvous with you at headquarters. I would like the all of you to evacuate the citizens while we take care of Zaheer's team."

"What a bomb?... alright, I understand. We will get right to it but do you have any idea where we should start first before we put the city in a panic?"

"Let me think..."

Korra closed her eyes remembering the details and facts they uncovered. Replaying the video she saw '"Avatar Korra"' … Avatar?" He seemed obsessed with me… Avatar... Avatar… He was arrested by the last Avatar and his friends…. Avatar Aang! AIR TEMPLE ISLAND. TENZIN!

Korra's eyes shot open "Chief you need to evacuate Tenzin and everyone on and around Air Temple Island immediately! He's after revenge on Avatar Aang but since he passed away the only thing left that he cherishes is his family and the newly formed Air Nation!"

"Of course brilliant, as expected from the new Avatar. Captain Jet I want you to help aid civilian evacuation by the east coast when you arrive. Captain Seaton good work, I hope for your success." They salute.

"Captain Seaton, Captain Jet we are approaching Republic City." The pilot says.

"Alright boys, as soon as we hit land we're to heading over to the coast and evacuate any civilians within a five mile radius of Air Temple Island UNDERSTOOD?"

"YES CAPTAIN!"

"Good. Avatar Korra, Lieutenant Griffon, Sergeant Griffon get ready to jump. On my signal the mission starts" Jet steps over to the launch pad opening the door. Looking down towards Future Industries waiting for the perfect opportunity "On 1"

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6…"

Team Avatar got into position.

*meanwhile*

Asami was lost in her thoughts "Hah… It's already been seven weeks since they've been gone. I haven't heard from any of them... I hope they're safe… Korra..." Staring blankly at papers.

"AAAHH" Hearing Opal shriek the CEO wiped her head up reaching for the electric glove which she designed a couple years back "OPAL?!" Running out to the door.

"A-Asamii" Opal chokes out as she fell unconscious and was tossed aside.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Taking a offensive position.

"Asami Sato, daughter of Hiroshi Sato. Now we can either do this peacefully and no one gets hurt or we can do this the hard way. You give us what we want and we'll let you go free. My name is Zaheer and these are my friends: Ghazan, P'Li, and Ming-Hua." Gesturing his hand towards them.

"You've got to be kidding me, peacefully? Then what do you call choking my friend unconscious." She angrily spits out.

"My deepest apologies Ms. Sato it's been too long and my friend couldn't help it. So, what it be Ms. Sato? I know you have what we want."

"Hmfp even if I did, I'd never give it to you even over my dead body."

"I see what a shame. Perhaps you'll change your mind over your friends body, Ming-Hua!"

"OPAL!"

*back in the plane*

Counting down with fingers "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, JUMP!"

Korra ran out first diving out the plane followed by Mako and Bolin. Reaching close to the landing zone Korra opens her flying suit gliding towards the rooftop; the brothers follow her lead.

"OH MY SPIRITS THIS IS CRAZY YOU GUYSSS!" Bolin screams with wind rushing at them. Barely making a safe landing: Korra successfully sticks the landing with a smooth barrel roll while Mako stumbled a bit, finishing it off with Bolin tumbling into the air duct.

"OOFF OWW I'm gonna feel that one tomorrow." Bolin says rubbing his head.

Quickly ridding themselves of the suits. "Come on guys they're already here we have to protect our friends." Drawing their knives they ran down the stairs towards Asami's office. The team heard Asami scream "OPAL!" So they rushed towards the voice. The Red Lotus was within view, Korra quickly aims at the woman dressed in blue.

"HEY! OVER HERE" Throwing her knife aiming for her head. Ming-Hua quickly dodges it but was tackled by Mako taking down her down to the floor, while Bolin quickly grabbed Opal and carried her to safety. Korra stood in between Asami and the Red Lotus.

"K-Korra?! What are you?"

"Explain later run! Now."

Asami frowned "No, I refuse. There's four of them and four of us. I won't let them have the advantage!" gripping her fist with the electric glove. Korra quickly glances over her shoulder seeing the determination in her emerald eyes: "Fine but if things get out of hand I want you to run."

Mako re-positioned himself flipping his knife downwards facing the enemy while Bolin came back "Ok how should we do this?" Glancing back and forth.

"Zaheer's mine!" Korra rushes in with a swift right hook.

P'Li starts running towards Asami kicking her who in return blocks the giant woman with her forearm. Ming-Hua rushes at Mako with her two daggers making him dodge and parry the attacks. "Okayyy... Leave the big guy to me..." Bolin says nervously while dodging his charge and goes for a grapple.

Deflecting punches and kicks Korra strikes back easily with the same amount of speed and strength causing Zaheer to stagger back. Roundhouse kicking him, he lost his balance landing on the floor. As Korra punches him Zaheer tackles the Avatar bringing them both down to the floor, violently wrestling each other.

Mako narrowly escapes Ming-Hua's long daggers leaving multiple scratches on his body. Left dagger: left left right. Right dagger: right left right. Strike after strike he analyzes her attack pattern, seeing an opening Mako strikes back with precision aiming for Ming-Hua's right dagger but feints, kicking and successfully disarming her left dagger kicking it to the side.

Bolin slashes downward but to his demise, gets disarmed jumping back "Oh great. No knife. Big guy. WOAHH!" Deflecting the Ghazan's punch and kicks. Quickly regaining his stance, he throws a uppercut then a quick 1-2 punch combo creating space in between them.

Asami grabs P'Li's leg shocking and burning her shin. The terrorist screams in pain and backs up but Asami follows her tightly punching her in the guts followed by one to the face. The CEO proceeds to pressure her when suddenly a large roar sounds off, shaking the build. Flames starts raising in the direction of Air Temple Island.

"No…" As Team Avatar gets distracted and the Red Lotus takes advantage of the situation and counter attacks.

Zaheer quickly grabs the knife that Korra threw earlier rushing towards Asami: "NOO!" Korra quickly runs in front of her girlfriend taking a knife in her stomach. She fell down grabbing onto the knife wincing from the pain.

"KORRA!" P'Li slams Asami against the wall immobilizing her while Bolin gets caught in a stranglehold. Mako becomes distracted by his friends taking hits and slips up getting charged at. He quickly stops the attack with his left arm suffering a large gash and screamed with pain as he backs off for space.

"I told you Korra, no one can stop the Liberation not even the Avatar." Zaheer says while grabbing the weaken girl by the neck bringing her eye to eye. "With the death of the Avatar a new era will begin, people will be free to do as they please without fear from an omniable being."

Korra fruitlessly fights the stranglehold and glances over to Mako remembering what he said to her after a mission that almost cost them their lives: "I want you to know, I'll follow you into battle no matter how crazy things get. I've got your back and I always will." Making eye contact, Mako knew what he had to do, quickly reevaluating his friends situations he sprung into action.

"BO" He screams as he rushes towards Ming-Hua who reacts but not fast enough as Mako pivots around her, stabbing her right through the heart with lightning speed. He then throws his knife to his brother. In sync, Bolin erupted at the same time: "ARRGHHHH" Reversing the stranglehold Ghazan had on him catching the knife mid air slitting his throat from behind.

Simultaneously Korra uses her arms to grab Zaheer's lifting her legs up and headlocking the terrorist. Grunting the bleeding girl yanks the knife from her stomach and threw it towards Mako who was running towards Asami. The Avatar then quickly twists her body and drags Zaheer down to the floor pinning on his stomach immobilizing him.

While P'Li was stunned by what's happening and it was to late when she regained her senses. Mako was already behind her catching the knife Korra had thrown stabbing her in a fatal artery, pulling her off Asami.

Catching her breath Korra speaks: "O-omniable being huh… there's no such thing as that in this world, a person can't bend nature to their will. People aren't invincible Zaheer, their pain, their suffering, their hope and their happiness is what keeps them from backing down." Staring down pitifully to the man.

"NO! NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE REVOLUTION HAS ALREADY BEGUN. CHAOS IS THE NATURAL ORDER OF THE WORLD!" Zaheer shouts.

"ZAHEER GIVE UP, it's over!" Korra reaches for her walkie: "THE RED LOTUS'S PLAN HAS BEEN FOILED AND I, AVATAR KORRA HEREBY SENTENCE ZAHEER TO LIFE IN PRISON." She says in a powerful, authoritative voice.

Hearing cheers through the walkies, Mako pulls Asami to her feet. The CEO was completely astonished by what she just saw: confused, lost and relieved. Completely frozen, awestruck and wowed, she'd never seen such amazing teamwork before in her life.

They all headed over to Korra helping her tie the man up with sturdy cable wires. Korra then stands up and gives her signature grin. Her eyes soften when she saw her girlfriend safe with her friends "Asami y-you're alrigh-" Falling to the floor with a thud.

"KORRA!" Mako and Bolin shout leaving the immobile man on the floor.

"k-KORRAAA!" The sadden maiden ran to her lover. Everything started getting out of focus as she looked at Korra. She could no longer hear anything, holding onto her beloved in her arms as she bled out, soaking the floor in a pool of red.

"BO CALL THE AMBULANCE NOW. GET CHIEF BEIFONG HERE TO HANDLE WITH ZAHEER WE NEED TO GET KORRA TO THE HOSPITAL." 

"I'M ON IT!" Bolin runs to the phone.

"Spirits, no you can't die Korra. I can't lose you now, we barely only started getting to know each other. Korra. Korra please say something! PLEASE KORRA!" The maiden desperately says.

Korra's conscience was slipping away, her eyes were too heavy to open and her body felt like stone. She felt so cold and all she could hear was her friends shouting unintelligible words. The only thing she could feel was something warm grabbing onto her hand and warm droplets falling on her cheek as she went into a slumber.

Everything blacked out.


	10. It felt so real

Ch 9: It felt so real

"AHHHH" Korra screams, jumping out of bed.

"B-baby what's the matter?" Asami sits up and quickly grabs her girlfriend's hands.

Korra looks into her brilliant jade eyes "A-Asami?"

Looking around she sees that she's in her room in the South Pole. The water tribe girl looks around feeling very confused. "W-where are we? Why are we in my room?!" she's panicking as the last thing she recalls is fighting Zaheer in Asami's office.

Asami looks at the girl confused and raised her eyebrow "what do you mean why we're in your room? Don't you remember we just got back from the spirit world from our vacation and we came to say hi to your parents?"

"Th-the spirit world? What do you mean that's only in the legends and fairy tales there's no such thing as-"

"KORRA? IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?!"Tonraq barges into her room with Senna right behind his back.

Her eyes widened: "D-dad? Mom?" Feeling her eyes water up, Korra laid there speechless.

"Asami what's wrong why is Korra being quiet." Senna asked very worried.

"I'm not sure she just screamed and she seems very confused... Do you mind if you leave us alone real quick? So I can talk to her" looking at the girl's parents empathetically.

"Of course Asami, we'll be in the living room if you need us." She nodded thankfully. Grabbing her girlfriend's cheek and tilting her face seeing fear filled eyes "Korra what's wrong? Talk to me will you?" She plees resting her forehead on the younger girl.

"I-I…. I'm sorry I just had a bad dream..." Grabbing back her lover's hand.

Asami looks at her worried "is… is this because of us? Are you regretting what we've become..." she says in a faint voice.

"N-NO! That's not it Asami! I-I love you more than anything in this world." Gently kissing her girlfriend: "I just dreamt about Zaheer and I became so afraid, I thought I'd never see you again."' Burying her face in her raven hair.

"Korra… it's ok... it's all in the past he can't hurt you or anyone else anymore." Patting her back softly.

The Avatar felt relieved and at peace in the older girls arms. They sat there in a comfortable silence until the frightened girl fell back asleep in her beloved's arms. When sunrise finally came the two love birds were snuggling. "Mm…" Korra mumbles as she buried herself even deeper into her girlfriend's chest. Asami was sound asleep resting her chin on Korra's head until she woke up when Korra started becoming restless. She smiles giving Korra a kiss on her head.

"Mm Asami…" She mumbles.

"Yes Korra?" Stroking the girl's shoulder with her thumb.

"I love you so much." She whispers into her neck.

Smiling: "I love you so much to." They both giggled and gave each other loving kisses.

For the next few days Korra went on countless of dates with Asami. She did things such as otter penguin sledding, aurora sightseeing, snowball fights (which Korra dominated by snow bending), and many more. She even went out hunting with her dad and showed Asami the ways of the water tribe. It was exhilarating and the most fun the Avatar has had in a really, really long time. But deep inside she knew something was wrong, something felt off. Even though she was the master of all the four elements: earth, fire, air, and water something was terribly wrong.

"Sweetheart what's the matter" pulling Korra by her hips.

"I-I don't want to go…"

"Go? We don't have to leave yet, we still have plenty of time" her parents happen to hear the conversation: "Go? Are you girls leaving soon?"

"No… I-I don't want to go…" Tears start falling from the girls face. "Asami… Dad, mom I don't want to go." She says desperately.

"Sweetie what's the matter why are you crying? You don't have to go, we're right here with you." As they all embraced the crying girl.

"I… I don't want go..."

"AAAAHHHHHHH" Korra screams and twitches waking up confused by her surroundings. Tears were heavily falling down her face as she panics seeing that she is now in a white room with oceanic paintings on the wall.

"W-where am I?!" She whimpers scared.

Asami who was asleep on her bed woke up from the commotion "K-Korra? Thank the spirits!" embracing her in a hard hug. The girl winces from the pain making Asami quickly release her "Oh I'm sorry, it's just- you've been sleeping for a very long time and I just…"

"N-no... It's ok I'm fine, really…. You don't have to be worried I just-" Playing her dream in her head: "I just really missed you that's all… It's been forever since I've seen you..." Quickly kissing the maiden on her lips.

Asami kisses back and broke free a few seconds later. Noting her tears: "How are you feeling? Do you feel any discomfort? Should I call the doctor?" She says while casually wiping her tears by cupping her face.

The younger girl chuckles nervously and rubs her neck: "Haha... I'm as good as I can be at the moment I guess?!" Groaning as she tired to move closer to Asami "Argh… Never mind on second thought, I feel old and bruised all over. Owww what happened to my side it's killing me!" Looking down to a heavily bandaged stomach.

Asami looks down with guilt "Korra I'm, I'm sorry if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been-" Korra pushes her finger to Asami's lips "Ah! No don't, I did it because I love you and I didn't want you getting hurt ok? Besides I'm alive aren't I." Making a lopsided grin.

Obviously dissatisfied by her answer "Korra... I-I don't know what I'd do if I lost you to… please don't sacrifice yourself for my well being. I can take hits to you know, I'm not as weak as you think." Her eyes quickly teared up.

The younger girl grabbed her lover's hand noticing how much she was shaking. "Ok I'm sorry... I just wanted you to be safe." Rubbing the pale girl's hand with her thumb "So... Tell me, how long has it been since the fight? A few days? Is everything alright?"

The CEO flinched a bit before responding: "A-actually… It-it hasn't been a few days Korra… It's been three weeks already…"

"WHAT three weeks you serious?!" Shocked by her response.

She nods: "Mmhm… And quite a lot of things have happened since you were in a coma…" She trails off. Asami then quickly briefs Korra on the recent events: everyone who was at the Misty Palm Oasis returned home safely, the Air Nation was safe, Mako has his arm in a sling, Bolin is using crutches, and even the fact that they renamed Central Park as Avatar Korra Park.

"W-wait what they named a park after me?" Raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, in thanks for saving everyone on Air Temple Island and stopping the terrorist group the Red Lotus." She shrugs.

"W-wow, that's… weird..." Rubbing her neck: "Um… Wait what has happened to Air Temple Island? Last thing I remember was that there was a loud boom and shaking." She says while frowning.

The maiden looks up into her clear blue eyes "Well you see Korra… The thing is it was completely destroyed…" Wincing at Korra's pained face "I-I heard from Mako and Bolin that you used lived there…"

"Y-yeah… I did wow… Most of my things were still there…. So my home is… Well... I guess on the bright side I didn't lose too much since I didn't have that many possessions in the first place? Haha…" Looking at her girlfriend who looks sadder than her "H-hey don't worry about it, items can get replayed or rebuilt as long as everyone's safe so it's alright." Smiling warmly. "Though I would like to go back and look for my things… There was one item that was really important to me…"

"Don't worried about that babe, Mako and the others salvaged the things that weren't too damaged. You can check those items at the station when you get released. For now your main objective is to rest."

Raising her brow "Since when were you my mom?" She teases jokingly.

"Ha ha very funny Korra but I'm not your mom, I am your girlfriend though. I do love you, you know that… We may have not been together long but I feel like we were meant to be…. I feel connected… You know like we had past lives together or something... I don't know how to explain it…" She gazes off looking into her eyes.

Korra was surprised by her statement but content by with their situation: ("I do know actually… that dream I had… It felt so real…") Breaking the silence: "A-anyways when can I go? My body may be bruised up but I feel seriously stiff from laying down for three weeks haha..."

"Let me go grab the doctor, I'll be right back babe." Giving her a kiss on the check before waving her girlfriend off. The injured girl waved back and brought her hand half way down, she grabbed her face: "I-I… It felt so real..." She chokes out.


	11. Move in with me?

Ch 10: Move in with me?

It has now been two weeks since Korra woke up. Today was her last day of rehab and she passed with flying colors and was ecstatic to finally leave the hospital. Now she was waiting for Asami outside in a blue hoodie and grey sweatpants, which she bought for her. And since she had also retrieved and parked Korra's motorcycle in her garage, Korra had no choice but to comply her girlfriend's wishes despite her reluctance.

*flash back to a few days ago"

"Asami you don't have to, I can find my own place you know? Besides I can just sleep at the station until I find one or crash at Mako's or even Bolin and Opals'…"

Shifting her weight: "you can't be serious Korra, do you expect me to let my girlfriend house hop in between places? Come on I won't let you. Besides this will only be temporary unless… (lowering her voice) You want to move in with me permanently... Anyways my condo is big enough for the two of us and I also have my mansion if you don't want to live with me..."

Throwing her hands up, "Ok ok I got it, I'll crash over at your place then."

Smirking in victory "Good, besides your bike is parked at my place so if you want it back you have to come over! And don't worry about clothes, since Opal's injuries weren't bad we went shopping and I bought you some new ones."

"ASAMI!" Not believing her ears "Why! I could've done that myself. I don't want you wasting your money on me like that." Making a big frown.

"Korra, I own a multimillion dollar company. I have more money than I know what to do with so buying my girlfriend some clothes after her old house burned down isn't out the stretch. Besides I want to help you as much as I can." Making a very determined look.

Crossing her arms "Fine but that doesn't make me happy." She pouts.

*back to the present"

The detective looks at her watch "12pm" right on time Asami pulls up in her car.

"Hey you." Smiling at the younger girl.

"Hey back." Opening the door and stepping in.

Looking over: "Did you want to go straight home first or grab a bite to eat?"

"Mmm… Grabbing something to eat sounds nice. Hospital food wasn't really growing on me... Besides now that my stomach is back to normal I can finally eat some seaweed noodles instead of a kale, prune and radish smoothie…. Urghh… Never again." Shivering at the thought.

Asami giggles "Ok love, so Narook's it is I assume?"

"Yes please!" Flashing a big grin. When they arrived, Asami ordered one bowl noodles while Korra got only two: "Normally I usually eat four but I don't wanna over do it… It's healed technically but I wanna be safe."

"F-four? Wow Korra you have a really big appetite, I can barely finish one." Looking amused.

"Do I? Well I guess it makes senses. I do work out a lot so I guess my body burns more calories than normal, oh well it just means I can eat more." Giggling with a big smile.

Smiling back Asami just sat there resting her cheek in her palm, gazing at Korra as she spoke. She was absorbing her girlfriends features, admiring how cute yet beautiful Korra is. And while Korra just rambled on about what she had to do and how things were at the hospital, just hearing her voice made the older girl feel safe, warm and at peace.

"Here you go." The waiter interrupts, placing their meals on the table.

"Thanks!" Korra starts to devour her noodles.

"Korra slow down it's not going anywhere. You have to chew properly or else you're gonna get a upset stomach!" Swallowing her noodles "Ok sweetie." Rolling her eyes jokingly. After a wonderful lunch, they finished their meals and left the restaurant. Asami then paid for their meals and they walked out hand in hand to the car. Reaching the door first, the older girl opened the door for her lover.

"Thanks!"

"Of course." Smiling.

Asami was enjoying herself, a lot. It's been a while since she's had a relaxing day "say do you just want to go home or go on a drive or something?" she asks with anticipation not wanting their day to end just yet.

"Sure let's go on a drive why not? But before we do, you mind if we head over to the station? I want to see what survived." Glancing over sadly.

"Of course sweetheart." Shifting into first gear.

*Republic City Headquarters*

As soon as they walks in: "KORRAA!" Bolin shouts, rushing over in his crutches.

"Oh my spirits it's been like forever since I've seen you!" Giving her an awkward hug: "Sorry we haven't been able to visit you since you woke up, so many things are happening and there's just so much I gotta tell you and things we need to do! But UU UU! How does it feel to be in a coma?!' I've been curious?"

"Pfft!" Korra laughs.

"BOLIN! Don't ask her that it's not funny!" Asami frowns.

Laughing "No no! It's fine you crack me up, oh my stomach!" Settling down: "But seriously it's ok Asami you know how Bolin is." Smiling gratefully: "But mmh lets see… To answer your question nothing to be honest. It just felt like I woke up from a very very long nap. Pretty boring except for when I had a mini panic attack when I woke up, sudden change in scenery after all." She shrugs.

"Oh. That's sad and anti climatic... Well at least I can check one thing off my list now." Shrugging: "Anyways what are you girls doing here? Checking up on Mako?"

"Well there's that to but I mostly came to see what was saved from the explosion… I only really need one thing to be intact for me though..." Making a blank expression.

"Right! Your stuff! Here come on I'll show you where they put them." Leading the way: "But, hmm I think Mako is actually right there now. He's sorting through some documents and looking at some of the evidence as reference." Glancing over his shoulder Bolin staggers over to Evidence Room 2 "Alright ladies, we have arrived at your destination." He says in a gentlemanly voice while bowing awkwardly.

Chuckling: "Thanks Bolin, I'll wait outside while you look at your stuff?" Looking to Korra.

"Why thank you good sir!" Bowing back playfully: "But yeah, sounds good I'll be quick."

"Oh I'll wait here with you then Sami! I don't want you getting too awkward."

"Thanks." She smiles as Korra proceeds to enter the door: "Hey Mako how's it been?"

He looks up: "Korra!" Quickly pulling her into one armed hug: "It's so good to see you not sleeping on a hospital bed." He says while smiling.

"Haha at least you saw something, three weeks of my life have been nothing but sleep!" Dramatically bringing her arm to her head.

Chuckling he agrees: "True!"

"Anyways how's your arm?"

He looks down at it: "Mm well apparently when Ming-Hua cut me it nicked my bone pretty good so it's taking longer to heal than I thought. Being in a arm sleeve is inconvenient and all but other than that, still kicking. How about you?"

Letting out a grunt: "Don't even get me started, my stomach finally closed so I can stop drinking those nasty smoothies, urk such bad memories… But glad to be back in the world of living!" She grins.

"I can imagine that, anyways you came for your stuff right? There over here." Opening one of the file cabinets.

"Thanks Mako." Korra was immediately relieved when see saw her little box which similar to a pirate chest but with a flat top. "Thank the spirits! Alright, I'll just take this." Looking up to her friend.

"Just that? You sure you still have a couple of other things though, you don't want them or something?"

"Yeah I'm sure, this is the only thing that matters to me so you can just throw the rest away or something."

"Ok no prob." Closing the cabinet.

"Alright I'm gonna head out now Asami said she wanted to take me out for a drive in the city so I don't want to keep her on hold for too long. I'll catch you tomorrow?"

"Yeah sounds good catch you later." Waving her off.

Back outside Asami and Bolin were chatting: "Oh so the doctor said you can remove your cast tomorrow that's quick?"

"Yup! I heal quickly apparently so I'll be basically good as new tomorrow! And as for these crutches, they were mostly for show and just a precaution so I would heal quicker!" As Korra pops out of the door, they both looked up: "Korra that was quick?" She says slightly surprised.

"Yeah I only wanted this box let's go?" The older girl smiles: "Alright, I'll see you later Bo."

"Later girls!" Waving them off.

*getting into the car*

"So where are you going to take me?" Raising her brow.

The maiden snickers: "It's a secret." Making a devious smile. Asami then proceeded to drive her around to places such as the newly named Avatar Korra Park, the remains of Air Temple Island, the new place they were relocated to and many other locations. Now, she was currently driving away from the city into the mountains.

"Babe where are we headed to now?" Looking at the city get further and further away.

"You'll see when we get there. It'll be great I promise."

"If you say so." Giving her a skeptical look

*a few minutes later*

"We're here." Coming to a stop, Korra's eyes widen: "A-Asami this is..." Getting out the car.

"I know, this is one of my favorite views of the city." Giving her lover a warm smile while leaning on the hood of her car. They were on a remote cliff that had a whole view of Republic City. The sky was clear and the sun was setting so there were brilliant hues of red, orange, and even a bit of pink in the sky.

"It's so beautiful…. I-I can't believe there was such a view here…. I can't, I don't even know what to say!" Letting out a uncontrollable smile.

Asami couldn't help but smile to not only was the view gorgeous, her girlfriend was just so beautiful with the sunset in the background. She looked like such a happy child laughing for the first time.

"You know, I was so happy and relieved when you finally woke up from your coma... I don't think I would have forgiven myself if you didn't wake up…" She starts, Korra turns around giving Asami her full attention.

"W-when my mom died I felt so isolated and lonely… I just couldn't… Then a few years later I find out that my dad was a criminal doing shady business and that was the last straw… I just felt so betrayed, lost and completely alone… I even forgot who I was and how the old Asami acted… I was just so absorbed and lost in my work to drown my sorrows… Then I hear that my dad passed away a year after I finally started regaining my sense of self. After that I felt so broken and never let anyone besides Mako, Bolin and Opal get that close to my heart. I just couldn't bring myself to do so..."

Seeing tears well up in her pale green eyes: "Asami…" She leans in giving her a tight hug.

"I-I know we haven't been dating for long but I just feel such a strong connection between us and I don't think I can live without you... Korra, will-will you move in with me? Not just temporally of course… I mean permanently as long as we are a thing… I want you to stay with me... In my life, I love you more than anything Korra, even more than myself." She says afraid of getting turned down.

"Asami…" The Avatar felt speechless and powerless looking into the maiden's eyes. Feeling weak ("I can't bring myself to say no, I don't want her crying and hurting by herself any longer") Korra leaned in for a kiss as her lover started shedding tears. A few minutes went by before they broke from the kiss: "Yes. Yes I will move in with you Asami." She says with a reassuring smile: "I love you more than anything to."

Rejoicing Asami threw herself into Korra's strong arms, crying out her pent up emotions. While the maiden just cried, Korra just stood there stroking her back and giving her kisses. Time quickly passes and they spent the next couple hours just talking while gazing at the starry sky holding hands.

"Babe?"

"Yes Korra?"

"I'd love to stay here longer but my first day back after five long weeks is tomorrow. I'd like to get some rest so I'm not too sleep deprived." Smiling sheepishly.

"Of course love, I can get us back probably thirty five minutes?" Pushing off the car's hood.

"Alright sounds good, I'm exhausted!" Letting out a yawn. The ride back was quick and painless and Korra even fell asleep on the way back.

"Korra." Gently rocking her: "Korra we're here."

"Mmm… five more minutesss."

Giggling: "Come on don't you want to sleep on a big, comfy, and warm bed? With me as well." Smirking a little.

She opened one eye: "Ok ok let's go." Korra reluctantly got out of the car and lazily went up stairs. Changing into her pjs which, was hardly any clothes, she shuffled to bed and 'quickly' fell asleep snuggling Asami while holding hands.


	12. I'll treat you well (Smut Bonus)

AN: WARNING! This the bonus smut scene it was "quickly" for a reason. *smirks*

P.S. Sorry it's been too long since the first smut scene so hopefully this will makes up for it!

* * *

Ch 10.5: I'll treat you well

Asami gently pushed Korra down on her bed and leaned in for a kiss, sucking her lips tenderly. "Mm... Mm... Babe it's getting late we shouldn't-" Asami strips "H-have sex…" Looking at the beauty with her eyes glued on her perfect body, she gulps.

"It's been literally months Korra I want you, now! Don't worry, I know you're still recovering so I'll treat you well." Straddling the younger girl, continuing her assault on the tan girl's body. "Asami..." She leans forward wanting more.

"Mm mh" Pushing the younger girl back down with her index finger on her lips. "No bad girl, I told you I'll treat you well." Smiling deviously: "Besides and I only planned on having sex as long as you didn't move. Otherwise I'm going to stop what we're doing immediately understood?"

Korra pouts "But-"

"No buts Korra, that is final."

Korra lets out a mopping sigh "Ok… Fine deal…" Leaning back on their enormous king size bed.

"Good." The older girl starts to slowly peel off Korra's clothes until she was bare. After that Asami began to undress the rest of her clothes exposing herself in a very, very erotic way. Then she leaned down and slid her tongue down Korra's neck, kissing and licking her sensually.

("… Oh spirits this isn't good") Korra's eyes followed her every movement.

The beauty was careful not to straddle her girlfriend too roughly, she didn't want to hurt her after all. Carefully sliding her fingers in between Korra's legs, the older girl started making love to her. Keeping her eyes locked on her lover, emerald on deep blue, Asami tucked her hair behind her ear and bended over kissing her body making Korra gulp with anticipation. The older girl never broke eye contact and began to cup her sex while gently caressing her breast. She played with her nipple between her long, slender fingers pulling and twisting her hard bud. Massaging and squeezing them tenderly she started kissing Korra's bruises.

The girl winced: "Babe don't it's not sanitary..." Korra whimpers, shivering at the pain and pleasure she felt. Asami ignored her and made her way down, licking and sucking the tan girls muscles one by one. Gently rubbing her thumb against the new scar on Korra's stomach, she slowly kissed it side to side. "Mrgh Asami…" Being forced to stay still she couldn't help but stroke the raven beauty's soft, long and silky hair.

Giving her stomach one last kiss the older girl pushed apart her legs, spreading Korra's vulva for the world to see. Korra blushes and tried to close her legs but in vain Asami sandwiched herself in between her legs. She smirked and began teasing the girl. Re-cupping her wet folds she slowly started to stroke her, rubbing her very slowing. Of course the speed was way to displeasing for the young girl which made Korra rock her hips up and down unconsciously.

"Korra, what did I say?" Slipping her hand off the girl.

"B-but babe…. Your teasing me too much." She frowns.

Chuckling "Ok ok I'm sorry I won't tease you too much anymore." Lifting herself up, she rotated her body leaving them in a 69 position. Korra blushed a bit when she saw her lover's sex right up in her face but then immediately licked her lips and grabbed her ass pulling it closer to her.

Meanwhile Asami was pleased to see that their height difference was perfect. She was incredibly aroused and soaking wet from the excitement of dominating her girlfriend. She even purposefully spread her legs as wide as possible so that Korra could get a nice look at her drenched rosy folds. The maiden then started her feast and pulled Korra's legs up, slightly lifting her off the bed. Eating out her girlfriend she started sucking and slurping Korra's vulva vigorously.

Letting out a load moan she gripped the beauty's rear firmer, she wasn't about to lose. With the tip of her tongue she began tracing Asami's bud, licking it in circles and up and down. It's been months since the last time they had sex and Korra was really enjoying the taste of her lover. She began sucking her clit more aggressively and lovingly while massaging her toned ass.

"Mm" Asami hummed with a approval and dipped even lower, slipping her tongue into Korra's sex. She pushed it as deep as possible and started bobbing in and out. Korra was panting from the pleasure, feeling electric jolts run through her body. Feeling weak she stopped eating out her girlfriend and hovered in front of her sex: "Hah… A-Asamiii mmh ahhh!" She was twitching and gripping her ass even harder.

The beauty smirked and proceeded to suck her clit lovingly, leaving the younger girl whimpering when Asami slowly slipped in her middle finger. Curling her finger upwards she started giving her lover slow and long pumps while nibbling her clit. "Oh spirits..!" At this point Korra couldn't think anymore and was willingly spreading her legs for her girlfriend, no longer feeling embarrassment. Her knees were bent, hips buckled, she was shuddering from the pleasure and curled her toes hard on their mattress.

"AAHH Asami right there! AHH! feels so good!" She pants.

Finding her G-spot Asami started rubbing harder. Slipping in another two fingers she started thrusting them even more aggressively. She felt terribly aroused from the all of the moaning and wet and smiley noises Korra was making.

"AAH! AAAH pleasee! I'm begging you kiss me! I want you! Now!"

Slurping her sex one last time, the older girl compiled parting from her vulva with a string of fluid pulling out. Sitting upright, she turned around to face her and started kissing upwards from her sex. She gently bit her mocha skin until she finally reached her lips, biting her lower lip and pulling on it.

Letting out a hot breath "I-I can't take it anymore Asami!" Grabbing her head, she smashes her mouth on her on plump lips and slipped in her own tongue. They began sucking and twirling their tongues together, rubbing their bodies against each other. "Mmm." Feeling her girlfriend trying to push up, Asami quickly breaks the kiss and pushes her back down nipping at her pulse. She shoved her fingers into her sex and began thrusting aggressively, moving them in different directions.

Korra moaned with approval and embraced her lover, gripping her pale back and ass cheek. "AHHH ASAMIII MMM BABE!" She musters panting harder. Shuddering in her lover's hands, Korra moved down her other hand and began massaging her round cheeks. She vigorously pulled them apart and pushed them back together in a circular motion.

Asami let out a heavy groan as she rub their breasts together, she was beyond aroused and was dripping from her sex. Her fluids were covering her inner thighs and the maiden couldn't take it anymore. She pulled out her fingers and readjusted their naked bodies. Pausing for a split second to think about it, she ignored her worries and continued to both of their satisfactions. Lifting up one of her legs to the side, she slid in and started rubbing their sexs together: "Mm Korra…" She began thrusting her pelvis, rubbing their wet clits together.

"AAAH MN MMM! ASAMI HARDER! AHHH!" She was going ballistic. Wet slick noises were sounding off as the older girl started rubbing harder: "Mmh! babe I'm reaching my limit-ahh you feel so hot and wet… AAH!" She roughly rode her lover, rocking their bed.

Matching her girlfriend's movement "SPIRITS AHH ASAMI BABY MORE IT FEELS SO GOOD AAAH! I'M GONNA- AA AAAHH!" They both whimpered and shuddered as they came together.

Asami slowed down her pace rubbing their vulvas firmly against another, riding out their climax. They were both panting as the older girl fell slump on top of the satisfied girl. She embraced her lover and kissed her forehead before flipping their positions. They held hands as Asami showered her with kisses. The younger girl was exhausted and immediately fell asleep mumbling her girlfriend's name "Mm… Asa-miii…"

The fair maiden smiles and hugs her tired girlfriend firmer while whispering into her ear: "I love you Korra, good night my love."


	13. Old Scars

Ch 11: Old Scars

Asami woke up first, she was smiling knowing that Korra was gonna be by her side when she woke up as long as they were together. Taking a glance at the time 5:47am, she quickly heading into the shower and washed up and got ready for work. It was now 6:15am. "Korra, Korra baby wake up you're gonna be late to your first day back to work. It's gonna be 7am soon and you need to shower." Shaking her shoulder

Half asleep she grumbled back "Mmm five more minutessss." Curling back into a ball.

The older girl giggles: "Ok babe just don't blame me if you're late on your first day back. Come on you have thirty minutes to get ready, I'll drop you off at work so you can nap on the way over. I already put your clothes in the bathroom so you can just pop in." Groaning Korra dragged herself out of bed and over to the shower.

*after her shower and ride to the station*

Handing the detective a brown paper bag and drink: "I made you a smoothie for breakfast and a sandwich with some snacks for lunch. Take care babe, be safe." Blowing her a kiss.

"Mm…" Korra went outside and shut the door but then froze and went to the driver's side window. "Thank you love, you're the best." Giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Smiling "I know tell me more sweetheart." She sent the officer one last air kiss as she inside and then drove off to work.

"Korra! You're finally back in action!" Bolin almost screams.

"Bo quiet down. Welcome back officially Korra it's good to see you again and not just briefly… It's been too long working alone with just Bo, you don't even know…"

Laughing understandingly "Thanks, it's good to be back. I've missed you guys... So what are we up to now? Has the Red Lotus case been settled yet?"

"Nope not yet Cap we still need your statement and we're still looking at the loose ends. For the last few weeks we've weeded most of the rest of the Red Lotus but who knows." The boys shrug.

Humming with understanding "Well that sounds about right. Well, just give me the reports I'll get to it now."

Korra sat down and started working on her report as the guys filled her in on what's been happening recently: "Well putting aside the Red Lotus, Asami invented some new weapons for the force which are these mini taster guns which seem cool! And then there's also some new tips on some drug deals involving the Triad groups. I think something's about to go down and we're probably going to get sent to check up on that lead later today" Mako says while scratching his arm in the cast.

Korra looks up "Seriously these guys can't relax one bit can they? Part of the city is still destroyed and here they are doing shady business… Hah…. Oh well gives us something to do I guess."

"Haha well we wouldn't be cops if everyone was a good guy Cap! Besides that would just be too weird… I feel like we'd be zombies like when the Earth Kingdom crisis happened… Ugh… It was so bad…" Bolin shivers at the thought.

The captain chuckles "True true, well let me finish this draft real quick and then we'll head over to Chief's for details."

"Alright, sounds good I think I'm almost done with my report to." Placing another file on the growing stack of papers.

*meanwhile*

Back at Future Industries Asami just finished another long and boring meeting with some of the city's leaders. She was discussing further plans on rebuilding the city and since things have settled down, it was now smooth sailing for the CEO. Now she was back in her office working on some of her previous projects.

Letting out a sigh "I wonder if Korra's alright…" Staring blankly at paperwork.

Opal chimes in "Sweetie let's go grab some tea at the Jasmine Dragon. You could use a mini break now that things have calmed down." She says while popping her head through the door.

"Mmh? Mm… ok sounds good." Standing up and grabbing her keys: "Shall we?"

Opal smiles back lovingly "Let's!"

*back at the station*

After the team finished their reports they reported to Chief Beifong's office. Then after a quick briefing, it was decided that their suspicions were correct and Team Avatar was to go check up on the source. "Alright it's been a good month now but Team Avatar is back in action!" Korra jumps on the boys backs'.

They were both smiling "Yup! Well this shouldn't be so bad, we're just checking up on those tips at the pier." Bolin says enthusiastically.

"Still we shouldn't take things lightly, you never know with these triads…" Mako says, making a serious face.

Grinning "Whatever, lets go boys!"

*at the pier*

The team was hiding behind some crates "you think that's it guys?" They all peaked over the crates staring at the workers loading the ship with wooden boxes.

"Hmm…. Well this doesn't tell us much… That box could be anything..." Mako says displeased.

"Oh hold up isn't that Shady Shin?" Bolin points out.

"Where?" Pushing the others over.

"Shady Shin? What kind of name is that?" Korra laughs.

The brothers look at one another and made a dry laugh "Well nonetheless Bo is right, that's Shady Shin from the Triple Threat Triad. Ok that confirms it, these aren't any ordinary workers. Let's go." Mako starts creeping over to the ship.

Speaking in her walkie: "Ok well we're outnumbered but I say we can still get everyone. Mako you make your way to the east side, Bolin the west and I'll take the north. That way we'll block off all their escape routes since they're gonna have to swim for their lives if they go south. Once we're all in position, we'll attack at the same time. Of course, try not to hurt everyone too bad that's gonna be a lot of reports so try to make do with those new tasers."

The boys nod with confirmation "Alright, let's get them." They all dispersed towards their destination. Once they all had visuals on each other they launched their surprise attack. Securing everyone quickly with close combat and their new tasers, they sorted out most of the weaklings. However just when things were about to be settled, Shady Shin whipped out his secret weapon, a fisherman's gun. Of course it was modified and shot harpoons at a very fast speed. Panicking the man starts shooting at random, landing hits even at his comrades.

"SHADY SHIN STOP! RESISTING IS FUTILE WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED" Korra bluffs.

"I REFUSE TO GO BACK TO PRISON! IF I'M GOING DOWN THEN SO ARE ALL OF YOU." The man screams.

Korra quickly charges towards the man, dodging the spears coming right at her. Approaching Shady Shin, Korra dodged a man who was pierced right through the heart making blood spew everywhere. The captain shut her eyes from the blood spatter but then freezes at the sight of the amount of blood that was on her "Ah…." She begins to panic.

"KORRA!" The boys run to her aid. Mako quickly reaches for his knife and throws it, hitting Shady Shin right in the shoulder making him drop his weapon.

Korra starts hyperventilating as Bolin tries to calm her down "CAP! It's ok! You're ok Korra! Don't worry it's over, nothing's wrong!"

The girl screams "THERE'S THERE'S SO… SO MUCH BLOOD." Breaking down "THERE'S SO MUCH BLOOD! AAHHHH!"

"KORRA!" Bolin starts shaking her shoulders.

Twitching Korra snaps back to reality "Huh?!" Panting "B-Bo… I-I'm sorry. I-I don't know what happened there…" Gripping her face.

Bolin makes a sad expression "It's… Almost that time Korra…"

Widening her eyes: "... Y-you're right…" She trails off as Mako walks over after calling in their arrest "It's ok Korra we understand, no worries. That's why we have each others backs." Setting his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks guys…" Making a sad smile "Well, I'll be in your care for the next few days. Thanks for putting up with me in advance." Looking at the guys wearily.

"Any time." They smile: "Now let's gather these guys up before they get away."

"Yeah, sounds good..." Scattering they cuffed and dragged the triads into one spot. Once backup arrived, they loaded the vans with the gang members and drove back to the station. They made their way through traffic driving through the city with their police lights flashing and sirens sounding off.

*at the Jasmine Dragon*

Hearing sirens both the girls look out the window: "Hmm I wonder what's happening?" Opal says while sipping her cup of tea. Asami shrugs: "Who knows? We can just ask the guys later."

"True, well it's about time we head back now before we're late." The girls stands up.

"Hah…. more fools here I come" The CEO reluctantly walks out the shop.


	14. Nightmare: the raid

Ch 12: Nightmare: the raid

It was dark, darker that usual in the Arctic's despite there being some sunlight out. A storm was brewing and the clouds covered a part of the sky. But despite everything having a mixture of black, white and dark blue hues in the distance, it was still beautiful. Korra breathed out a deep breath and glanced at the white smoke escaping from her lips.

"Come on Korra, spill the lotus beans. I've know you've got to have some cool backstory with your tribal tattoo. Humor me! It's cold here." Iroh plees.

Korra chuckled "I've told you there's nothing special to it. I simply just completed my first hunt with my dad and as per our ritual, I got a tattoo."

"Come on work with me, there's got to be more spicy details." Giving Korra the baby moose lion cub eyes.

Korra rolled her eyes: "Fine I guess if that makes you feel better. Mmh lets see it was when I was six? I got lost in a snowstorm and ran into arctic wolf cub-"

Iroh's eye snapped open "WAIT WHAT!?"

"Calm your dragon guardians, I'm telling a story here. Anyways like I said I ran into an arctic wolf, well a cub more specifically, and I subdued her. There the end." Korra says while grinning.

"Aww come on Korra seriously?! Don't leave me hanging!" Full on frowning.

She laughed amused "Just kidding Iroh I got to entertain myself somehow to! Anyways what really happened was that I didn't actually subdue her, it was more on the lines of befriending her? Well the point is, is that night I came home that day riding a arctic wolf pup making everyone panic." Chuckling to herself as she imagined her six year old self on a wolf smiling like a goofball.

"Pfft hahaha right on Korra!" Iroh chuckled and gave her a friendly fist bump.

After sitting there for a few more hours, It was now around sunset. Both Iroh and Korra were on a scouting mission watching the Northern Water Tribes rebel's leader, Unalaq at their enemy camp. They both sat patiently behind a snowy hill staring at the campsite..

"... Korra something doesn't seem right..."

Raising her brow: "What do you mean?" Quickly wiping her head towards him.

"Here take a look." Passing over the set of binoculars.

"You're right. It's… It's to quiet where'd everyone go?" Korra looks around and noticed movement in the far distance. "Oh no... IROH WE HAVE TO GO NOW." Rushing to their Snow Sled Satomotorbikes.

Iroh follows Korra, no questions asked: "WHAT DID YOU SEE?" Screaming over the roar of the engine behind on Korra's tail.

"UNALAQ AND HIS REBELS WERE HEADING TO MY VILLAGE, WE HAVE TO STOP THEM BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

Iroh brows creased, he knew the situation wasn't good. The Southern Water Tribe was of course equally or even stronger than the rebels but they were outnumbered two to five which was more than double their own troops. Iroh reached into his bag to pull out his flare gun and shot a signal releasing a crimson flare, leaving a smoke trail of red in the cold, dry air. Informing his troops and warning their Southern Allies, the two of them rushed back to home base.

"LET'S STEP ON IT HOPEFULLY OUR TROOPS WILL MAKE IT ON TIME BEFORE THIS ESCALATES."

By the time they made it back it was already too late, the village was in ruins. Huts ruined, camp cites trashed, the once lively Southern Pole was lifeless and colder than normal as Korra stood there devastated staring at the village she grew up in destroyed. Shaking her head she snapped back to reality and made her way into the battle.

"DAD! MOM!" She ran desperately killing any rebels in her way with her blood stained army knife, painting the snowy floors a deep red searching for her parents. The smell of iron was thick and putrid as Iroh followed his comrade covering her back, taking down anyone she so happened to miss. Looking up ahead, a ray of light shined through the parting clouds and they both stopped when they saw familiar silhouettes. Korra let out a breath of relief until she saw a sudden movement. "NO, DAD WATCH OUT!" She screams.

"NOOOOOO!" Korra snapped upright, sweating like crazy and gasping for air.

"K-Korra?" Asami jolted awake hearing Korra's scream. She quickly pulled Korra into a hug stroking her back. "What's the matter are you alright?" Making a very concerned face. Korra embrace her tightly gripping her raven hair (since they slept naked) and breathed in her scent.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. I-I'm ok... It's nothing I just had a bad dream." She says weakly shaking in Asami's arms.

Seeing her girlfriend uncomfortable with talking she decided not to press further into the details and glanced at the clock, 2:17am. Bringing Korra back down to her side, she pulled her tightly to her chest. Pulling their blanket over them she starts in a soothing voice: "It's ok love, it's ok... It's still too early to wake up now so how about we try going back to sleep?" Patting her girlfriend's back. Korra musters a weak response that was barely audible while nodding her head slightly. Shaking in her arms Korra takes several more deep breaths, breathing in her wonderful lavender and vanilla scent. She found it calming and enjoyed it.

The frighten girl eventually fell back asleep while Asami on the other hand couldn't sleep. She remained awake and worried about what she just saw: ("What happened... I've never seen Korra like this before...") She laid there for the next hour pondering her thoughts before she eventually fell asleep and dozed off while embracing Korra tightly.

That morning Korra was the first out of bed.

Barely sleeping a wink, Asami reached out missing her girlfriend's warmth. Looking up tiredly she noticed that Korra was in a light blue tank top and black shorts: "Babe where you going?" Pushing herself upright while rubbing her eye.

Korra turned around and gave her a apologetic weak smile "Just off to the gym… Sorry for waking you up again." Before Asami could say something she left their room closing their door with a clank.

Asami sighed and dragged herself out of bed to get ready for work. What normally would have been a good/decent day of work ended up becoming a horrible one. The CEO wasn't able to get Korra mind out of her mind and wasn't able to focus on anything. Several days passed by in a flash and ever since that night, Korra has been avoiding her. Not only have they not been hanging out as much, Korra started working more shifts. Even their love making sections got shorter and shorter as well and whenever she was at home Korra always seemed out of it.

The CEO was now sitting at her desk mindlessly taping her fingers. She had been aimlessly plowing her way through meetings after meetings and she wasn't getting anywhere so she decided to dismiss herself early.

"Opal?"

She looked up to a distressed Asami "Yes sweetheart?"

"Can you do me a favor and cancel the rest of my meetings for today? I have something very important I need to do..." Standing up from her desk. Looking at Asami with some sadness "It's about Korra isn't it? Alright leave it to me, I got you covered." Smiling lovingly at her friend.

"Thanks." Asami smiles back and headed towards the door, grateful for such a reliable coworker and friend.

"Ah, can I give you a little advice sweetie?"

Asami paused at the door "Sure go for it"

Accompanied by a sad smile "Try asking one of the brothers about what happened with Korra, they're better at explaining things than me."

Asami raised a brow ("Wait Opal knows what's wrong with Korra ? What the… Why...") shaking her head from her thoughts: "Alright will do thanks Ope." Waving her goodbye before rushing to her car. Asami floored it, speeding and traffic weaving towards the police station to grab one of the brothers while hoping that she'd run into Korra as well.

When she arrived at the station she ran into Chief Beifong and gave her a quick smile and bow. Lin waved her hand in acknowledgment and pointed in the direction where her friends were. Asami smiles as a thanks and sped walked towards their department and knocked on the door.

"It's open." Bolin calls out.

"Hey." as Asami creeped in, eyeing the room to see if Korra was in.

Bolin looked over his shoulder seeing his best friend "Asami!" Bringing the girl into a bear hug.

"B-BO! bre-breath!"

"Oh sorry sorry." Releasing her: "So what are doing here? Korra out in the field if you're looking for her." Asami frowns since she had hoped to at least take a glance at her lover, in their police uniform nonetheless.

"Actually I was hoping if I could borrow one of you guys real quick. You know… To talk about Korra…"

Bolin's eyes widen a bit "Ohhhhh ok I see, I gotcha." He glanced at the clock and frowns. "Sorry Sami I can't leave anytime soon I have to finish this report before the Chief kills me. Mako should be going to his lunch after he gets back soon though. Why don't you go ahead and wait at the Jasmine Dragon for some tea, I'll tell Mako to meet you there."

"Thanks Bo I appreciate it." Bring in her friend for another hug.

Smiling: "Don't mention it."

Asami made her way to the Jasmine Dragon and parked her car and went inside to order a drink. She furiously tapped her leg shaking the table in the process while taking a sip of her green tea latte as she waited for Mako. After a few minutes and another round of tea with some sakura mochi on the side, speaking of the Faceless Noh, Mako waved at her as he walked to her table.

"Hey Asami, what's up you seem a little… Tense…" Mako said with a worried look on his face "Bo said you wanted to talk?" Sitting down across from her.

"Hi Mako I have... A question... Has Korra seem different to you these days?" With sadness in her voice and eyes.

Mako raised his brow "No… Not really…" Realizing the situation: "Wait, oh… She hasn't told you yet has she?" Asami immediately snapped up and looked into Mako's eyes "Te-tell me what? Don't tell me she's breaking up with me!?" She starts panicking.

"Wha- what spirits no! No no no she's not breaking up with you Asami. How should I explain this..." Contemplating for a few seconds: "Mm you know how Korra used to work for the United Forces Army right?"

Asami nodded with confirmation.

"You see, the thing is..." Trying to ease in the topic: "You know about the war between the Northern and Southern Water tribes right?"

Getting irritated "Yes of course I do, come on Mako stop beating around the bush!" Looking at him dead in the eye.

Now clearly uncomfortable with the topic "Korra… She, she was there… And well long story short she was the one who ended the war..." Asami's eyes widen "Wait what I don't understand..." Clearly confused about how this concerns her girlfriend.

"You see Korra isn't just your ordinary soldier, she was their best and special… Asset. Anyone who knows anything about justice and power knows her as Avatar Korra" Asami froze "And yes, she was named after the legendary hero Avatar Aang, who stopped the hundred year war with the Fire Nation. And putting it in simple terms, she the world's most powerful person... And since the war happened in her hometown, she was despatched there for the home field advantage..."

Asami tensed up. She was stunned and just sat there silently listening to Mako not believing her own ears. She has heard the name Avatar before and she knew that this person was incredibly famous but she never would have imagined and connected the dots to her girlfriend. She felt slightly betrayed because all of her friends knew even though they were the ones who are dating each other. Korra never said anything about this and she felt hurt.

Mako continues "It… It happened just about four years ago before she left the military and retired with an honorable discharge after a certain incident that happened in the war... Of course she went MIA for a while but then joined the Republic City Police Academy, that's how Bo and I met Korra." Chuckling sadly: "Everyone who fought for justice knew about Avatar Korra since she is a legend and we just happened to get lucky and hit if off with her." Making a blank expression.

Asami could feel that something was wrong: "S-so… What does this specifically have to do with Korra acting weird..." Looking away from Mako's eyes afraid of what she might hear next.

Mako sat there in silence for a bit thinking hard before he looked up to Asami "I think you should ask her... It's an important event in her life so you should be hearing it from her." He states in a calm and soothing voice with a smile.

Noting the distress in Asami, he clapped his hands breaking the ice: "Well, you know that Korra is not the mushy type being all honest with her feelings in cases like this but she'll tell you if you just ask. Although you're probably gonna have to corner her and tie her down." Laughing a bit. Asami smiled in acknowledgment to his statement: "Anyways it took Korra about two years to open up to us so don't sweat it. She's your girlfriend so don't be afraid and just ask." Guaranteeing her while giving Asami a comforting hand squeeze.

Regaining her confidence: "You're.. You're right, thank you Mako." Pulling him into a huge: "I'll ask Korra when I get the chance to."

"Of course Sami, you know we'll always be there for you when you need it."


	15. Talk to me?

Ch 13: Talk to me?

Everything was red. The smell of iron was infesting the air with a lingering putrid smell. The clouds parted even further exposing the sad blue sky which shined more light on the ruined village. Korra panics and rushes to her father's aid, attacking her uncle Unalaq and impaling him through his heart. Unfortunately, she was one step to late as he had already stabbed her father Tonraq with a fatal wound. The water tribe girl quickly grasps the blade that was stuck in her father. Gripping the bloody knife she glances behind her and sees that her mother Senna had already been killed. Her lifeless body laid there as a pool of blood stained the ground.

Tears quickly filled Korra's clouded eyes that were shrouded with fear and despair: "DAD NO I CAN'T LOSE YOU TO!" Screaming in a desperate, weak voice.

"K-Korra… Mrghh..." He groans. "I… We... Love you more than anything in this world..." As the man struggles to grasp his daughter's cheek.

Tears were falling as she tried to help her father. "It's-it's ok dad everything is going to be alright help is on it's the way, you'll be alright!" She says with her voice quivering.

"I-I love you so much... I'm so proud of you... We are so proud and thankful for giving birth to you..." He musters weakly knowing his death is inevitable.

"DAD, NO PLEASE DON'T DAD I NEED YOU!" She breaks down embracing his cold body. The proud chief smiles giving his daughter one last kiss on her forehead "We… Love you… So much… Korra…" As his hand slowly slips and falls to the floor.

"I LOVE YOU DAD… NOO DAD… PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her screams were muffled in the rowdy village. "AAAHH AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Crying out her rage and sorrow.

Iroh stood there speechless as he silently and painfully watched over the tragic family. Then after a few moments of grief, regaining his composure he quickly turns around and makes a announcement: "THE LEADER OF THE NORTHERN WATER TRIBE UNALAQ, IS DEAD. HIS LIFE HAS BEEN TAKEN BY THE NEW LEADER OF THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE, AVATAR KORRA. THE WAR IS OVER!" roaring his voice across the village. Victory cheers start sounding off in the village which drowns out Korra's screams and cries.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screams slamming the blanket off of her, sweating bullets.

Asami shoots up and sees that her lover has had another nightmare "K-Korra! Baby what's wrong!? Please tell me!" The scared girl was heavily breathing trying to catch her breath. "Korra! Please tell me what's wrong, I'm worried! Talk to me!"

Looking at her with fear filled eyes "A-Asami… I-I'm sorry I-" Unable to say anything she storms out of the bed and starts running away.

"KORRA!" Pushing off her blanket she rushes to go after her.

The Avatar quickly sprints to her cloths and slips on a pair of sweats and a hoodie. Slamming the door shut, she grabbed her keys and ran down to the garage with Asami high on her tail, naked. The younger girl quickly started her satobike and kick started off, leaving behind her lover.

"KORRAA!" The older girl screams, stopping in her garage leaving herself some dignity before the tabloids have a chance to catch a picture of her naked. Looking at her girlfriend drive off she lets out a hard breath feeling sad, angry and betrayed.

"I need to end this, now!" Turning around the head strong maiden starts scheming her plan on getting Korra to face her. She had feeling that Korra wasn't gonna come home anytime soon so she decided that she would go after her. Quickly getting ready she grabbed her things and her 'secret weapon' and walks to her car with determination. Starting her car she grips the steering wheel hard before she immediately shifted gears, launching forward leaving skid marks on the floor.

She didn't know where Korra was headed to so she aimlessly drove around town passing by the places they've been to before. Driving by Harmony Tower, Avatar Korra Park and even Narook's, Asami had no idea where Korra was. Giving up she pulled over to the curb and focused on thinking about where she could have gone.

"Korra where are you..." Running through different location names in her head, she drew completely blank. She even thought about calling Mako or Bolin for help but voted against it. She wanted to find Korra on her own. She needed to do it alone. "Wait a second… Don't tell me she's at…" Looking over to the direction of Air Temple Island: "... No harm in checking."

When Asami arrived at the docks she noticed Korra's bike was parked on the side. "! Korra!" she quickly parked her car and looked around for a way to make it over to the island. Seeing a fishing boat, she decided to borrow it real quick and rowed her way over to the island. Once she finally got there, the night sky already had creeped up on her. And even though the buildings had burned down Asami couldn't really see Korra around. So she decided to walk along the shore searching for the scared girl. After almost aimlessly making a full circle around the island: "There!" She spotted a balled up figure over on the edge of a cliff. The older girl quickly ran over and climbed up the cliff.

Korra was sitting on the edge with if her one knees pulled up to her face and the other one dangling off the cliff. She was looking down at the city while crying because she couldn't bare to face anyone anymore, she had broken down. Being the embodiment of strength and hope, the Avatar, she couldn't afford to be seen by anyone. That's why Air Temple Island was her safe haven because no one would disturb her here. Suddenly she felt an embrace from behind "Korra…. Baby I finally found you..." The older girl was on her knees hugging Korra by her abdominals.

"A-Asami…" She says barely audible "I… I am so sorry... Can you please just leave me alone…" Not turning around.

The maiden looks at the girl with hurt eyes: "No, I won't leave you alone Korra. I've been trying to get you open up but you keep pushing me away... I am not leaving you after I've finally found you." Turning the girl around, looking her in the eyes.

She looks away: "I-I can't… I just…"

The maiden frowns: "Korra… I'm sorry if I seem unreasonable or unfair right now but you are going to tell me what's wrong! You've been having nightmares for the past few days and they're only getting worse. I'm worried Korra. I love you. Please, tell me?" Looking into her water filled eyes.

"I…." She opens her mouth but pauses unable to speak.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Asami releases the younger girl and pulls out her secret weapon: "If you won't tell me then… I have no choice…" Korra's eyes widen at what the maiden pulled out from her bag. "ASAMI THAT'S MY-"

The older girl backs away holding up her precious treasure box, which was the same one that survived fire. "I'm sorry Korra, but I've told you how I feel and how you make me feel. If you don't feel the same way… Then I'm going to find out the answers myself." She starts opening the box.

"W-WAIT!" Korra runs over to her lover: "OK, OKAY I'LL TELL YOU… So please… Give that back…." She says in a desperate voice.

Asami is holding onto the box high enough so that Korra couldn't grab it from her. Looking at how desperate her girlfriend was, she looked into her eyes seeing the sincere truth. The maiden admits defeat and handed the box over to the distressed girl who grabs it and brings it to her chest.

"Ok… I'm waiting…"

"A-Asami… D-do… You know that I was part of the United Forces Army right…" She nods "Do… you know why I left…" She timidly looks into her pale emerald eyes. She shakes her head: "No, Mako said you left with an honorable discharge after the war between the Northern and Southern Water Tribes..."

"Mm…" Looking down sadly at her box. "I… My father was the tribal leader of the Southern Water Tribe and my uncle Unalaq was the leader of the Northern Tribe…" Asami eyes widen ("W-was?!")

"You see…. When my uncle was the leader the northern tribe, they didn't get along with the southern tribe for many reason…. Then they finally waged war on us. And since the United Forces Army is allies with the southern tribe, they sent help… And with me being the chief's daughter, I was the one in charge of the operation... Of course I was happy to go and help my people and we ended being located there for a few months…" She says nervously.

Her voice starts shaking: "O-on that day… On the day of the last battle… My friend Iroh and I realized that something was wrong… By the time we headed back to the village it was too late… The attack had started and the village was in ruins… I ran around searching for my parents and when I-I found them…" Tears start falling, breaking the maiden's heart. "My-my uncle had already killed my mother and I-I didn't make it in time… My father… There-there was so much blood! I-I killed my uncle and tried to save him but-"

Asami immediately pulls Korra into hard hug "Korra… That's enough…. I-I am so sorry…" She starts crying as well: "I am so sorry for what happened…" Korra felt Asami's warmth and affection, it was more comforting than she imagined.

Crying she hugs her back girlfriend: "I-I'm sorry I ran away Asami… It's just whenever the anniversary for that day comes around I start remembering and I just… It's so hard for me and I just… I love you Asami… It's hard for me to explain myself but please know I love you…" For the next several minutes they simply just stood there, hugging each other: "I love you to." Kissing her head. Korra was buried in Asami's chest crying, while the maiden gently patted her broad back. After the younger girl finally calmed down: "T-this box… I… I want you to open it..."

The older girl pulls away from their hug enough just to look her in the eyes: "Are you... You sure Korra?" She says with wet eyes.

"Yes… I want you to look at it…"

They break from their hug and Korra hands the maiden her box. Asami took one quick look at Korra again before she slowly opened it. Her eyes widened seeing what it was. It was an old beat up family picture covered in some blood stains: "K-Korra this is-" Looking up to her lover.

Korra was smiling sadly: "Yeah… That's my mom and dad… This is the only thing left I have of my parents… I-I, it wasn't that I didn't want to show you… It's just it hurts to see the picture…"

"Korra…" Bringing her into another tight hug: "It's a beautiful picture." Kissing her forehead, kissing her cheek, kissing her lips, over and over again. "I love you so much Korra. I love you. You're not alone, I am here for you." The water tribe girls eyes were quickly watering up again "Asami… I… I love you." Kissing back her lover.

While they shared a very sensual and innocent kiss, Korra never felt this warm and safe in someone's arms before. Deep in her heart she was truly thankful that Asami confronted her. It showed the hurt girl that Asami truly loves her, maybe even more than herself.

For the next several minutes they sat back down on the edge of the cliff talking and telling stories about their childhood and how their parents would scold them when they did something wrong. They shared plenty of fun, exciting, and even scary stories while sharing many laughs and tears over and over again.

"... Asami?"

"Yes baby?" Nuzzling into her neck.

"I-I want to go home…. Back to our home." She says with a light smile on her face.

Asami smiles back tenderly: "Of course Korra, let's go home." Pecking her lips on last time.

They held hands with their fingers intertwined as they walked back to the shore. Rowing back on the boat Asami borrowed, the older girl pulled her girlfriend into her car. She wasn't about to leave Korra alone for any second so they left her bike there ("I'll grab it later…") On their drive back, whenever they could, they would hold hands when Asami didn't have to turn or shift gears. Once they arrived home, they took a nice long bath together and went to bed peacefully. Asami hugged her tightly while patting the young girl's back and showered her with gentle kisses. And for once, Korra did not have a nightmare that night and they remained snuggling until the next morning.

* * *

AN: Thanks for everyone who has read this far! It means you more or less like my story hahaha. But anyways I'm running out of ideas and I don't want to drag it on so I'll be ending this story in about three or so more chapters. :) Thanks again for the support/your interest and I hope you'll stay around till the end!


	16. Rhapsody in the Office

AN: So I wasn't able to properly separate this chapter between smut and story line (flows better this way) therefore it goes from "innocent" at beginning to full on rated m later. I will mark where smut actually begins.

* * *

Ch 14: Rhapsody in the Office

It has been a good few weeks now since Korra moved in with Asami and things have been going great, like real great for them. Since they're both young, their sex drives were incredibly high and they basically have sex every night with a couple flings here and there. And even though they were both still busy with their own jobs, they made it work and managed to find time to cuddle and eat meals together.

With their relationship progressing smoothly, Asami was beyond happy and ecstatic. She probably has never been any happier in her life before. After talking to Korra about her own past and confronting Korra with her past, their relationship has become more sincere and serious. They trusted and comforted each other which allowed Korra to feel more safe in Asami's arms. And ever since that day, she has been having less nightmares.

The CEO woke up first with a soft inhale and like usual her girlfriend was sound asleep next to her. As Asami turned around she couldn't help but chuckle seeing that Korra was lightly snoring with a little drool coming out of her mouth. Looking at the clock, it was 5:50am. Despite whatever amount of sleep the CEO slept, ever since Korra moved in she has had a good night's rest. She couldn't help but smile and pushed herself up and leaned forward giving her a kiss on the cheek.

The older girl smirked a bit as she gazed down at the sleeping officer. She decided to have some fun and tease her girlfriend by giving her a shower of kisses. Kiss after kiss after kiss, she left some hickies on her neck and Korra finally seemed to have woken up.

"Mm... Mmh..." The sleeping girl started to stir around. Asami smiled as she nipped and lightly sucked on the sensitive spot behind Korra's ear. She then licked her neck with the tip of her tongue and grazed it with her lips: "Mmrgh…. Asami… Mmh what time is it..?" Finally waking up half asleep, she turned towards her girlfriend. Early mornings, she hated them to no end.

The maiden chuckled at how cute Korra was: "It's 5:55am my love." Pecking her lips.

Her eyebrows dipped down immediately "Noo… Babe love you and all but it's too earlyyy..." Korra whined as she flipped around pulling their blanket above her head. "The mornings are evilllll, it's too earlyy!"

Covering her mouth "Pfft!"

Asami was never so amused by someone this early in the morning before, reaching over she pulled down their blanket just enough to expose Korra's upper back. She let out a giggle and continued her assault on her girlfriend with plenty of more kisses, getting a groan/moan from the tired girl. Nipping the back of Korra's neck she teasingly clawed her mocha skin with her teeth and kissed her way over to her shoulder. Korra relaxed more and hummed with approval.

Asami then proceeded to bite down hard leaving a mark on her shoulder and slowly licked the fresh bite mark: "Mmgh" Korra stirred in bed even more "Babe..." She says sleepily. To the beauty's satisfaction she gave her girlfriend one last kiss on her the back before moving off to the side of their bed.

"I love you, sleep some more ok babe. I have a early meeting today so visit me later?" Looking at her lover with anticipation. She knew Korra had today off and hoped that she'd visit her at work instead of sleeping in all day. It would help the CEO feel happier and relieve some of the typical stress she receives at work.

Korra flipped over and reached out, wrapping her arms around Asami's waist into a lazy hug. Kissing her lower back: "Mm yeah… I'll bring you something to eat." She says in a groggy voice.

Asami smiled once again and lovingly stroked Korra's hair before she got up and prepared herself for work. She took a shower, put on some makeup, grabbed a Spirits Granola Bar (thanks to Korra's food preferences) and then drove off to Future Industries.

*a few hours later*

Meetings after meetings later: "Urgghhhh." Asami groaned and rubbed her nose bridge. "Spirits these old men are too old fashioned and uncooperative! Come on I'm trying to help them by resorting the Serpent's Path and they keep on shooting down my ideas. How infuriating!" The young genius slams her head on her table. "I'm so done Opal help meee!"

The girl chuckled: "Asami sweetie it's ok, you'll convince them soon enough! I have this feeling they're gonna crack soon." She went down and placed her arms on their boss's desk, resting her face in her palms.

Still with her head down: "Ughh you really think so?" She says muffled.

"Sweetheart I don't think so, I know so! How about you take your lunch now since its 1:13pm?" Looking down at her silver watch.

"Mm... That sounds good I could use the break until those idiots come back." Asami says while leaning back on her chair with her eyes closed.

"Ok Sami, I'll be outside if you need me for anything." She starts walking towards the door.

"Ok…." The CEO mumbles.

When she heard a knock on her door, her eyebrows dipped with irritation since her the next meeting wasn't until 3pm and it hasn't even been five minutes since Opal left her office. It was currently 1:15pm and the CEO hated being disturbed on her long needed lunch break. She glared at the door while responding: "Yes?"

"Asamiiiii! Captain Seaton, I mean your wife- cough cough I mean Korra is here!" Opal says sarcastically while giggling as she called out to Asami. The CEO's face immediately relaxed, she completely forgot that Korra was going to bring her some lunch. "Let her in please." She says excitedly while standing up to get closer to the door, but more specifically her lover.

Peaking into the door: "Hey love, hungry?" Asami quickly pulled Korra into a hug wrapping her arms around Korra's neck: "Mmm that smells good, thank you!" Kissing her on the cheek. Looking outside she notices Opal giving her that look, snickering at how much Asami's mood changed so quickly. The CEO blushed as she kicked the door shut and locked it so her precious time with Korra isn't interrupted by anyone.

They both headed towards Asami's desk and the CEO could help but stare at Korra ("Mm... She looks seriously hot right now...") Asami's mind starts to wander off since she's been seeing only old, nasty, and uncooperative men all day. Korra was wearing her green tank top and accessorized with a plain green arm band over her left bicep and a army dog tag necklace with camouflage pants and tan combat boots, much to Asami's approval.

While Asami ate the buffalo moose sandwich Korra brought her, Korra leaned against her desk and was facing the window: "Wow this is such a beautiful view of the city I can't believe I haven't visited you at work before." Gazing off looking at the view of Republic City.

Making a slight smile: "Technically you did that one time before you left on that mission."

"Right, I did didn't I hahahah. Well I didn't notice the view since I was to preoccupied with catching you before you left work." Smiling "I'm really glad that you didn't give up on our relationship… You have no idea…"

Asami couldn't help but notice the twinkle in her eyes and started to smile like an idiot, again. Shaking her head, she quickly finishes her food as Korra explored her office more.

The young girl looked around her office and briefly skimmed some of the documents that were lying around. She noted some complications within the city here and there, causing her to frown. The Avatar sighed since she knew her lover was gonna be busy for the next several days. Then on cue, Asami wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist pulling her into a back hug.

"Mm I've missed you." Asami purrs while burying her face into Korra's neck. Korra smiles and turned around giving her a peck on the lips.

"So, how's work been so far?"

* * *

SMUT ALERT

* * *

Asami doesn't answer and grabs her lover, bringing her into a passionate kiss. She needed to relieve her stress, now.

Surprised, Korra squirms a little: "Mmmh!" Breaking the kiss: "A-Asami is this a good idea? Opal is outside?!..." She says while nervously looking at the door.

Asami purrs while bringing her back into a kiss and grabs her ass: "Mm it's fine the walls and door are more or less sound proof as long we aren't too loud." Tearing off her lover's tank top, she tossed it aside onto the floor. The CEO could be pretty persuasive if someone didn't say so themself.

Falling for the temptation, Korra gulps and begins to push Asami towards the window. Lifting up the taller woman by her thighs, she made Asami straddle her and brought her back into a deep kiss. They were intensely kissing one another as Korra slams the taller woman against the cold window.

The captain was craving the taste of her lover and immediately began to lick and suck away at her glorious collarbone. Quickly releasing a grip on one of Asami's slender legs, she started to undress the CEO and threw her clothes onto the floor. Once her girlfriend was half naked, she took off her own sports bra leaving them both topless. Impatient, the young captain started to aggressively fondle her plump breast while kissing and sucking the other one.

Continuing her assault, Korra was grinding against her body as she bit and sucked Asami's pink erect nipple making the older girl moan with pleasure. She felt extremely hot and was burning with desire as the window fogged up from their heat. Her lower region was throbbing with lust and she needed to fuck her, now! The Avatar stopped what she was doing and lifted up the CEO, swinging her around and slamming her on the desk. Papers scatter as she's lost in desire and made quick work by yanking off Asami's skirt, leggings and panties letting it slide down one of her legs.

Asami happily purrs: "Korra you're so aggressive today!" Wrapping her legs around Korra's hips, pulling her closer.

Korra rushed to shimmy off her boots and pants leaving the both of them naked. Letting out a groan of desire, she slides her fingers into her girlfriend's wet sex. Re-engaging their passionate kiss, their tongues were rubbing and swirling against another: "Mmm, you're the one... Who left... Some unfinished… Business… At home..."

Amused, Asami broke from their kiss and licked her lips with delight: "I should do that more often than shouldn't I?" Giggling she pulls her back into the kiss. The CEO was incredibly aroused because not only was she relieving some stress, her lover was about to fuck her in her own office. "OH SPIRITS!" Asami gasped jerking upwards while clawing Korra's back.

Korra was in the middle of sucking her neck when she suddenly changed her paste and started to vigorously thrusting her fingers in Asami's sex: "MM! BABE W-WAIT! I NEED TO SAY-!" The Avatar ignored her and proceeded to give her CEO the most pleasurable experience she will get at work. The younger girl was nipping at Asami's pale neck and playing with her wet sex with three of her longest fingers while circling her clit with her thumb. Things were slippery, wet and slimy as Asami whimpered and drew some blood on Korra's back.

The captain let out a low grunt from the pain but was turned on by how Asami was melting in her hands. She leaned further onto her body and started rocking against her making the desk creak a bit. Not slowing down her paste, she rubbed and stroked her clit and G-spot harder and harder making Asami shudder.

"OH SPIRITS KOR-" She's cut off as the Avatar pushed her to climax which hit hard. But before she could let out any loud noises Korra kisses her, muffling her scream as she came. Shaking, Asami whimpered in Korra's mouth as her body spazzed. "MMH!" She laid there limp for a few seconds as Korra continued to slowly pump her sex making some fluids drip onto the desk. With her eyes still closed, the older girl was still panting and felt herself being lifted up again.

Korra pulled her into another straddling position and headed towards the couch, setting her down onto it. She then grabbed and lifted up one of Asami's legs and pulled her vulva towards her own hot and wet mess. The CEO blushed as Korra staring to rubbing their sexes together. "Mmm... Babe..." Was all Korra could muster in a deep voice as she was focused on thrusting and grinding their sexes together.

Asami noticed how Korra's sapphires eyes were lost in lust "MMM!" Asami whimpers "KO-KORRA GIVE ME A SEC I JUST CAME" Feeling very weak from the pleasure. Of course her request was in vain and Asami was quickly reaching climax again. Korra was also reaching her limit and started grinding harder while she roughly caressed her breast.

"AAAAHH!" At this point, this was all the noise Asami could muster as Korra continued to fuck her until she came as well.

Reaching her limit "B-babe I'm com-!" Shuddering they both climaxed at the same time. Electrifying jolts ran through their bodies as they rode out their orgasims together. Breathing heavily, Korra fell limp onto Asami's chest and they both were panting trying to catch their breaths before Asami smacks Korra on the shoulder.

"Ow babe what was that for?!" Korra pouts while looking up into Asami's emerald eyes.

"Korra I said the room was almost sound proof! We were so loud because you went all Avatar mode on me!" Asami exclaimed, blushing knowing that her best friend had totally just heard her have sex. She sighs and face palms herself: "You're so lucky I personalized this room to have a proper bathroom and shower."

Korra grins "Hehe I love you too~" Leaning up, she kisses her forehead.

Asami couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile back. Though she hastily pushed her girlfriend off of her and shuffled them into the shower room. Korra starts looking at Asami funny as they stepped into the shower together. "Hey! Nothing funny you got it? I have an important meeting I need to attend to. I can't be late, understand?" Raising her brow.

Puckering her lips: "Ok ok I know I know… But here let me just help you wash your back." Grabbing her breasts from behind.

"KORRA!" Slapping her hand.

"OWW!"

It was 2:22pm and she had around thirty minutes to freshen up before her next meeting. Will she make it in time with Korra fooling around with her? Who knows.


	17. Old Friends

AN: I usually post on Saturdays (I think lol) but I'm posting my next chapter today b/c I'm going to be attending this years Fanime in San Jose! I'll be busy this weekend but hopefully it doesn't affect the my writing/editing.

PS: *cough cough* lol I also made my friend my beta reader so yay?! Anyways for the newer ppl you won't notice anything but the ppl who read this from the beginning, I've made some changes here and there so don't mind it… Nothing huge just grammer crap and what not. Enjoy!

* * *

Ch 15: Old Friends

Rushing to re-apply her ruby red lipstick, Asami quickly finishes her makeup and power walked to the door. She was border lining late to her meeting at 3pm, it was 2:57pm.

"Baby I expect this room to be spotless when I came back, understood?"

Korra puckered her lips sending Asami an air kiss and a wink: "I know I know love, don't worry it won't take too long to clean up." Korra stretches her body feeling oddly more refreshed than when she came in.

Looking at the mess they made, rolling her eyes: "If you say so." Raising her brow skeptically but quickly ignores her and rushes out the door to find Opal immediately avoiding eye contact with both of her ears bright red, probably from blushing.

Asami blushes back but turns away heading straight towards her destination "Spirits Korra I'm gonna get you for this." Storming off to the conference room.

The CEO made it just on time and went to her seat which was the furthest one away from the door facing the hallway. Now looking at whose here, she noticed that there was now another man that she didn't see before. He was a lot younger than the rest of the men she's been dealing with, probably in his late twenties or early thirties. He had amber eyes just like Mako and is fairly more handsome than the average Joe as well. His hair was groomed back neatly and he was wearing what Asami deducts to be a United Forces Army uniform. He clearly looked more sophisticated for a reasonable discussion so she didn't mind his sudden intrusion. But as soon as the meeting started the CEO immediately spaced out because she knew that the old fools were just gonna banter the same things over and over again.

But before the discussion got too serious, the new guy stood up to formally introduce himself: "Hello, my name is Iroh and I am a General in the United Forces Army. I apologize for my tardiness, there was an unexpected issue that I had to attend to at the Full Moon Bay Docks. But don't worry it has been taken care of and I am pleased to meet and look forward to working with you all." He finishes with a bow and sits back down.

Asami was seated but bowed back anyways giving her respects. Going back to her thoughts ("Iroh… Why does that name sound so familiar?...")

*at some point in the meeting*

"It would be unreasonable to even go through this path because of the dangers that used to lie there!" Some guy Asami doesn't even bother remembering said.

Quickly becoming irked, the CEO retorts: "Like I pointed out earlier in the meeting, if we're able to secure the Serpent's Path and construct a sturdy and permanent bridge there, our troubles with be paid off by the countless benefits that would come. Citizens will be able to roam back and forth freely and even small merchants could take their goods through this route. This would save not only the merchants' but citizens' time as well instead of taking a multiple day detour." Asami states with confidence.

She continues: "Now yes, there will be some dangers but with the help from our nations, my company and the United Forces Army, we would be able to construct an impenetrable bridge. Since the seas no longer carry or have immediate threats, as long as we build a sturdy bridge it'll be unbreakable. I've personally designed a blueprint for this occasion which I've included in the papers before you, if you all care to look." Looking at them condescendingly.

Iroh looked over the bridge plans ("Hm… This would be promising as long as it's executed properly.") The General thought.

"This plan is preposterous! It's bound to fail and would just be a waste of our nation's funds!" A man barks.

("Ughhhh you incompetent fools!") Asami was on the verge of lashing out on these thick skulled men. The young CEO starts to heavily tap her while mumbling to herself: "I wish Korra was here to save me from these idiots..."

Meanwhile, speaking of the naughty little spirit, Korra had finished cleaning Asami's office spotless about fifteen minutes ago. She was becoming very impatient and decided to head over to where her lover was having a conference. Blushing past Opal, the Avatar strided her way up the hallway where conference was located. Glancing through the window she noted the subject they were discussing.

"Serpent's Path huh, that was one of the documents I saw Asami writing up a few nights ago. Hmm…" She skims the room her when her eyes widened seeing a familiar silhouette: "OHH! No way!" Korra starts grinning while reaching for the doorknob to barge into the meeting.

At the same time, Asami glanced up noticing her girlfriend by the window. ("Wait babe you aren't thinking of- wait why are you smiling so much- wait don't!") She suddenly sat upright making Iroh look towards at Asami.

"IROH!" Korra says excitedly while interrupting the meeting.

The General turns around to face the door, his eyes widen as well: "No way! Korra is that you?" He says while standing up.

Korra proceeded to walk over to him pulling her old friend into a big bear hug: "Spirits it's been forever since I've seen you!"

"I know! It's been like what four or five years?" He says while chuckling: "Loving the new hair by the way." Releasing her from their hug, making a charming smile.

Meanwhile Asami just standing there with her mouth partially open ("Wait who in the spirits is this guy? Why is he hugging my Korra? Why do they look so chummy?!") Closing her mouth into a pout.

"HOW RUDE! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT THIS MEETING. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Some old man practically screamed.

All three of them look over to the man who looks like he's about to explode. Noting that the old chump was enlisted in the military because of the three silver stars on his shoulders, Iroh frowns: "Excuse me Lieutenant General, but I believe that you are the one who is being rude, sir."

Even though he as one rank below him as a Major General, Iroh wasn't intimidated by this so called lieutenant who can't even recognize their own nation's war hero and savior.

"WHAT WAS THAT BOY?" Approaching the General like he's about to start a fight. Iroh looked up at him straight in the eyes: "I said, I believe that you are the one who is being rude. Sir." Seeing his veins basically pop, he raised this fist: "WHY YOU LITTLE INSUBORDINATE-" Korra couldn't take it in anymore and immediately grabbed his fist before he threw a punch, crushing his fist a bit in the process. "Stand down." The Avatar says in a very cold voice.

The man groaned: "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" Raising his other fist to strike Korra. Right when Asami was about to jump in to help her girlfriend, Iroh quickly flips the man over and pinned him down on his stomach, pulling his arm behind his back. "What kind of Lieutenant General doesn't the face of our nation's war hero, Avatar Korra." Iroh states in a threatening voice.

That was when the man sobered up: "D-did you just say Avatar Korra?" He looks up not believing his own eyes as his face drained in color. Korra squatted down to the man's face and whispered "I think someone here should lay off the cactus juice and turn in his stars" Patting his shoulder "Don't you think so to Lieutenant General." In a condescending voice.

Meanwhile Asami just stood there shocked, not believing situation that was happening in her office. Her girlfriend's display of power wasn't something she saw that often. After all whoever possessed and honored the special title of 'the Avatar' had practically complete authority over any ranking officer. Not only did he or she posses complete power over the nations, they had diplomatic immunity and their decisions were absolute. They could even ruin the world if desired.

Realizing the utter mistake he commited, the Lieutenant looked paler than a ghost and quickly left the conference room. Everyone else stood there utterly shocked and amazed as the Avatar graced them with her presence.

"I-it's such an honor Avatar Korra!" All the men began scrambling over to the hero paying their respects. Korra started to give her fake smile and rubbed her neck. Then after the commotion settled down, she glanced up: "H-hey Asami why didn't you tell that Iroh was here? I would have joined the meeting earlier if you had said so."

The young CEO snapped back to reality "S-sorry(?) he just joined in this half of the meeting so I didn't know..." She says while smiling nervously ("WAIT A SECOND IROH? That's guy who was Korra's partner when she served in the United Forces Army why didn't I realize that before!" smacking herself in her head "Way to go Asami! Way to go!"')

Now that the Avatar had everyone's attention, she shrugged and started to lead the meeting. After pointed out the facts and discussing the details with the remaining men, Korra practically made them accept her girlfriend's proposal. Iroh also took responsibility and said that he'd personally look over this project himself to ensure its success. The meeting was finally wrapped up and everyone dispersed leaving the three younger ones behind.

"Iroh I'd like you to formally meet my girlfriend Asami Sato." Pulling in the older woman by her waist for a kiss on the cheek. Asami blushes since she wasn't prepared for this situation whatsoever.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Sato." Iroh says while taking Asami's hand to lightly kiss it.

"HEY! No touching she's mine!" Growling at her old friend who chuckles and backs off: "Ok ok sorry Kor, it's just been way too long. Humor me later though, I have things I have to follow up on so I'll contact you later?"

"Of course, just like old times buddy!" Grinning widely as she waved her friend off.

"Well, let's get going Asami." Grabbing her lover's hand she pulls them out of the conference room.

Asami was still stunned: "What. Just. Happened?" Playing different scenarios in her head.


	18. Jealous

Ch 16: Jealous

A few days have passed since the incident in the conference room and Iroh has finally reached out to Korra. He invited her and her friends to a military party that he is being forced to attend. Since it was supposed to be a casual party he thought it'd be fun if they all came. Especially since it was going to be a Hallow Spirit Party where people are encouraged to dress up as mythical beings, heroes or whatever they'd want.

The team of course agreed to go and time quickly passed and the day finally arrived. Asami decided to dress up as a detective and forced Korra to dress up as her prisoner while Mako and Bolin dressed up as werewolves and Opal went as a vampire. All of them gave their own twist to their costume. Once they were ready they headed to the party a bit early to meet up. Asami drove over with Korra while the other three carpooled together. The two love birds arrived first and were waiting for the other three on the hood of their car. And just on time the other three pulled up next to their spot.

"Hey!" Both said as they got off the car hood.

"Pfft, what are the two of you supposed to be?" Opal snickers.

"Korra's my prisoner." Asami says while smiling cockily.

"Well that's kinky." Mako says while raising an eyebrow.

The younger girl sighs: "Hah… Babe I told you someone was gonna say that."

Pecking her cheek: "Well let them. After all you are _my_ prisoner, you can't get away from me." Making a sly smile.

Her cheeks flushed a bit: "Yeah yeah, let's go already." They all proceeded to walk through the grand doors.

Bolin was stoked and amazed when he saw the interior: "Woahhhh this party decor is so awesome!" Practically jumping up and down.

Korra whistles: "Dang, it is pretty impressive."

As they saw that someone waving towards them they realized it was Iroh. They waved back as he started walking towards them: "Hey, you guys all look nice."

"Thanks. And guys this is my friend Iroh, Iroh this is Mako, Bolin and his girlfriend Opal." Gesturing towards each person.

"Nice to meet you all." He bows slightly.

"Nice to meet you as well." They all similarly say.

Korra frowns a little: "You're dressed in your uniform?"

"Hm? Oh yeah... I was forced to come in my uniform, oh well." He shrugs: "Anyways why don't you all go grab some food while the good stuff is still here." Pointing towards the buffet table.

"UU! Food! I'll be right back you guys!" Bolin runs towards the table.

"Bo, wait for me!" Opal quickly after follows him.

"Oh geez… I better watch Bo before he eats everything, I'll catch up with you guys later." Mako waves off, following after them.

"Okay, sounds good. Catch you guys later." Korra says while waving at them.

Asami smiles: "Well I-" she's cut off.

"Miss Sato! What a pleasant surprise! I wasn't expecting to see you here!" A old man calls out while pushing through the crowd.

Asami frowns: "Mister Tanaka" she says while sighing and bowing part way. Quickly looking back at the two: "Why don't you two catch up with each other, I'll try to be quick…"

"Ok babe, I'll catch you later." Kissing her cheek. Asami smiles back sadly and starts walking towards the man.

"So... How's it been these years? Anything new in the army?" Shifting her weight to the side.

Thinking for a few seconds: "Hmm, well nothing unusual... Just the usual missions, new recruits and whatnot." He says while smiling: "What about you, I see that you're in law enforcement now?"

Letting out a soft laugh: "It's been good actually, things have been pretty easy going more or less. Though I'm sure you've heard about us taking care of the Red Lotus, now that one was a hassle and I even ended up being in a coma for three weeks..."

"Yeah I did hear about that... I'm sorry we didn't provide you guys any support... That mission was ranked one of the highest national threats and we weren't allowed to anything so there wasn't much we could do..."

Giving him a punch on the arm: "Nah don't worry about, everything worked out alright."

A voice sounds off in the distance: "Avatar Korra, General Iroh. It's good to see the legendary duo together again." An old comrade calls out to them.

Turning around to the source of the voice: "Hey! It's been a while Azula, how's it going?" Korra says.

"Meh the usual nothing. It's been too long since we've met up though, I didn't think we'd see each other at this party since you hate them so much."

"Haha yeah… I just happened to run into Iroh at a conference and here I am." Spreading out her arms: "Anyways where's Mai and Ty Lee?"

"Mm? Mm... I'm not sure they said they were grabbing some drinks." She shrugs.

"Oh there they are, right behind you." Iroh points past Azula.

Looking past her: "Hey! It's been a long time since I've run into you three together." Korra smiles.

"Hey Korra!" They both wave at the group while walking over with some drinks. "Wow we haven't seen you in forever! It's been way too long."

"Yeah I know, I really should've kept in contact with you guys!" Laughing: "Life's just been too hectic man. Sorry I haven't been keeping tabs on you guys."

"No don't worry about it!" Ty Lee reassures: "We've been all busy with our own things so it doesn't really matter that much. We're busy people!"

Korra chuckles "Yeah true true." Then for the next several minutes the five of them talked about the latest news, gossip and what's been happening with them. Then eventually at some point in the conversation, a dare was made:

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" The crowd chants.

Iroh and Korra look at each other skeptically: "Great what should we do they're not gonna shut up…" Iroh raises his brow.

"Yeah I know... This is awkward and uncomfortable." She sighs.

"Come on just do it guys! It's just a kiss!" A guy calls out whistling at them.

"Man how'd we even end up in this situation arghh! Such a pain…." Korra whines.

"No idea Kor but this is just great, the circle is getting bigger..." Looking at each other one last time: "Should… Should we just do it and get it over with?" Iroh guiltily asks.

"..." Letting out a sigh of defeat: "Yeah lets just make it quick and painless before things escalate... They're not stopping anytime soon." Shifting her weight to the side.

"You sure though? I don't want Asami to misunderstand this…"

"Yeah…. It'll be fine I'll explain it to her later tonight."

"Alright then..." He shrugs.

They both quickly stood in front of another and made a quick peck on the lips. Once they kissed, the crowd went wild clapping and cheering. They two patriots were quickly grossed out by their kiss and backed away from another since, after all they were best friends and like siblings. "Ok ok, there happy now? Get out of our faces, come on disperse!" Iroh shoes them away.

Rubbing her mouth: "Ugh never again Iroh, never again!"

Doing the same "Yup agreed…"

As the crowd dispersed, Korra looks up to see her girlfriend standing there. Her eyes widened with panic: "A-Asami did you just see-" the older girl turns around and starts speed walking away.

"Asami!" Quickly following after her, pushing through the crowd.

"Asami!" Korra plees seeing her girlfriend walk into a sprint out the door.

"ASAMI BABE PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" Running outside after her girlfriend.

Stopping in the parking lot by her car she turns around briefly "Korra… Don't. I waited for you for so long and then after I thought we were getting somewhere you went ahead and kissed Iroh!? I don't want to hear it." Getting into her car, slamming the door shut.

"Asami please listen to me!" The older girl drives off leaving Korra in the dust. "ASAMI!" Running after the fading tail lights.

Korra lets out a heavy breath as she held her head with her arms spread out. She nervously walked around in circles trying to regain her thoughts together. "I have to go…" She quickly ran back inside and excused herself from the party. Out of breath "I-I'm sorry I have to go Asami's-"

Iroh held up his hands "Woah woah it's ok Korra you don't you have explain just go!"

"Thanks." Quickly running off, she grabbed a taxi and rushed home.

When she arrived at their condo, she immediately saw that Asami had parked her car very sloppily. Rushing upstairs she saw that her girlfriend had thrown her belongings all over on the floor. Now standing in front of their bedroom, she knocked on door: "Asami we need to talk."

"I told you I don't want to hear it!" Opening the door the maiden throws Korra's pillow at her. "You're sleeping outside." Slamming the door shut before Korra got out a word.

"ASAMI!" Knocking on the door: "Asami please just listen to me! I only kissed him because of a stupid dare, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to I would never cheat on you please?! Believe me?" Resting her head on the door.

"I don't care what the reason is, I don't want to hear it just go away!" The maiden shouts.

Defeated, Korra walks away and went to the living room, tossing her pillow on the couch. Looking one last time at her girlfriend's door _("It'll be ok she'll talk to me when she cools down…")_ She curls into ball and laid there, eventually falling asleep.

For the next several days Asami remained mad. She ignored Korra by working longer hours and whenever she did come home she immediately locked herself in her room. Korra gave her, her space thinking she'd calm down but days became weeks which eventually became months. At the beginning Korra tried getting her lover's attention but everytime she tried she got shot down, ignored and it hurt the young officer more and more every time.

So after the first two weeks Korra stopped trying so hard to get her attention and started drowning herself in her own work. Eventually the officer stopped going home because it didn't help their situation and being ignored hurt so she needed some space. She spent her nights at the station and Korra thought long and hard about many things, even breaking up with Asami or at the very least moving out. She didn't know what to do because the CEO wouldn't talk to her no matter what. Things were stressful and Korra just drowned herself in her work, exercise, or meditating. She knew that she wouldn't be able to live without the older girl and didn't want to give up on their relationship. Especially if she didn't at least talk to her one last time.

And as if the world wasn't on their side, their schedules never matched up and a bit more than two months have passed since they've last spoken to each other. Filled with anxiety and fear, Korra has finally made her decision. She was going to ask Asami one final question and depending on her answer, she planned to break it off completely.

*Asami's POV*

Getting home she opens the door to a dark and empty room. She sighs as she sets down her bag and drops her keys on the counter. It's been more than two months since she last spoke to Korra and she felt empty. Everything felt so lonely and cold; she missed coming home to her girlfriend who usually waited up for her. She missed snuggling and sleeping together in their warm bed. She missed everything simple they did together like small talk.

Looking at the clock "3:17am" the CEO sighs and started taking off her clothes. She headed towards the bathroom and left a trail of clothes on the floor. And once inside she took a long, hot shower trying to drown out her stress and quickly dried off before she jumped into her cold bed.

Things have been stressful for the young genius because not only is she stressed from her company, she hasn't been able to get Korra out of her mind. Her anger had subsided about two weeks after the party but when she wanted to talk, Korra had stopped coming home.

Utterly exhausted the CEO couldn't remember the last time she slept well and had trouble falling asleep just tossing and turning around. Feeling really stressed about her relationship she started panicking and worried that Korra wouldn't come home. She wanted to talk to Korra but at the same time couldn't find the heart in her to reach out to her. Pondering with her worries she ended up staying awake until her body finally gave up on her and fell asleep.

* * *

AN: *cough cough* hint hint, the costumes that our squad was wearing are hints of some stories ideas I have planned out. And yes what I am saying is that I enjoy writing fanfic more than I thought so I plan to write more stories! :D So if you like my stories then stay tuned for more, I'll post a new story soon-ish hopefully but we'll see how that goes...


	19. Our Future

AN: Hi guys sorry for the late post, life got busy and I didn't want to rush the finale. But alas this is the "last chapter" (I will post smut chapter asap, sorry it's not done!). Thanks for reading until the end and sorry if the ending might seem rushed/trashy? Idk? How does one end a story? *shrugs* Anyways I hope you like it, enjoy! =)

* * *

Ch 17: Our Future

After a horrible night's rest Asami woke up to a beautiful bouquet of flowers in vase with a card on the side. She was frozen for a split second before realizing that Korra must've came back home. Snapping out of her trance, she felt her eyes moisten from loneliness and rushed out of bed to see what Korra left for her, the card read:

"Hey Asami my love... I know you might still be mad at me but I want to talk to you if you're up to it… Can you please meet me at the top of Harmony Tower tonight at 9pm?" - Love Korra

Feeling instantly relieved and ecstatic, the maiden ran inside the bathroom to get ready. By the time she was done showering, she realized that there was still half of a day to go through which, immediately plummeted her mood. Letting out a deep sigh, Asami decided to head towards her garage and work on her car. Messing around with her vehicle helped keep the CEO's mind clear and it was the best time killer.

Since after all the CEO wasn't permitted to come to work today, Opal had forced her to stay home the other day. And well, more like all of her friends pressured her stay home to rest today because she wasn't doing so well and it was starting to affect her concentration levels. She never paid attention in any of the meetings, she'd confuse the schedules of the usual check ups in the factories, and even when she did hang out with her friends, she'd completely space out enough to walk into the streets on a red light. Since the two of them have been fighting for a little over two months now, her friends have had enough!

Flipping on the light switches in her garage, Asami recalls her friends' insistent behaviors and based on Korra's note, the CEO concluded that today was the day that her friends chose for her to confront Korra. Opening the hood of her car, she couldn't help but have a nervous feeling deep inside of her stomach. But she didn't mind it though because they've both been avoiding each other for far too long and life has been too dull without her. She was honestly happy that Korra took the initiative with her message because she didn't have the guts to do it herself.

*Korra's POV*

Just a couple days ago, Korra met up with everyone at the Jasmine Dragon: "Urghhh what should I do?! I need to talk to Asami! I have some things planned out for her but I don't even know if she works this Saturday, ARGHHH!" Holding her head, face down on the table.

"Aww Kor it's been like two months since you two have been fighting. Finally! Don't worry I'll make sure Asami doesn't come to work on Saturday no matter what!" Opal strongly states.

"Geez it's about time! You've both been so depressing ever since the party and I was so close to shoving you two into a room. What happened? I don't get why your fight lasted this long?" Mako says with his one of his eyebrows raised.

Still face down "I don't know man, I don't know!" She says almost on the verge of tears.

"Hey don't worry Cap! It'll be fine you two are just having a lover spew." Bolin lets out a soft laugh, "Don't worry I had my moment with Opal and now we're stuck to each other like glue!" He grins with optimism.

"You, you think so Bo?" She whines.

Making a big smile "Yup, I know so! Don't worry about it, you're both like a old married couple!"

Sitting upright, she sighs: "I hope so… Well I'll catch you guys later then… I got to go pick up the item I had custom made for Asami."

"Alright later, good luck!" All her friends wished her luck and said their farewells.

Korra waved them off and walked out the cafe with her head down while dragging her feet on the pavement. Once she made it to her motorcycle, she started her bike and then rode off to her destination: " _I hope she likes it…"_

*Saturday night at Harmony Tower*

Korra had reserved the top floor and had simple yet elegant decorations. The place was dimly lit with some soft lighting and the city was shining brightly and beautifully through the windows. The night was young and was more beautiful than usual, it was the perfect weather for the nervous girl. She even went out of her way to make a light path of rose petals that led from the entrance to a small table that was decorated with a few scattered petals and some white candles on top of it.

The captain was looking out the window nervously waiting, hoping that her girlfriend would show up. She simply stood there shaking her leg nervously while looking at the city lights: "I hope she comes… Asami…"

*meanwhile*

Asami pulled up in her car to the side of a curb by Harmony Tower. Shutting the engine off, she decided to sit in her car for a couple of minutes before heading inside. She was nervously tapping her steering wheel because the one who first created the distance between them after their fight was Asami. She knew this and she knew that she was the one at fault. But when Korra started distancing herself as well, that hurt the older girl more than she would admit to out loud.

Reaching for the small wrapped up box on her passenger seat "I hope Korra will forgive me…" Letting out a sigh, she placed the box into her bag and made her way up to the highest floor. When she got there she was shocked to see the state of the room. The simple yet beautiful decorations blew Asami's mind "T-this is so… gorgeous" she whispers while following the path of rose petals. At the end of the trail, she saw the person she's been longing for standing by a small table.

"Korra… this, this is so beautiful…" She says again but loud enough for her to hear while admiring the room more.

Turning around, "Asami! You came!" Making a childish grin she walked to her girlfriend and gave her a hug. "I've missed you so much and I have so many things I need to say," burying her face into her raven hair and neck.

She smiles but lets out a soft sigh and pushes the younger girl off of her "Korra… Of course I came… _(What do I say!? I… I want to forgive her but I don't know if I'm still mad… She did technically cheat on me but I don't want to be…)_ You said you wanted to talk?" Giving her a slightly harsh look with eyes filled with sadness.

Flinching with puppy dog eyes, "Asami… I… I am sorry for kissing Iroh… I don't have any excuses and I shouldn't have done it even if someone forced me to. I can't express how sorry I am... I am just so sorry Asami… I don't know what got into me... I guess I just wanted the crowd to go away and the quickest way to do that was kissing him… Spirits I'm such an idiot, a fool! I can't even-" Gripping her face while making a sincere apologetic face, "I am so sorry I betrayed your trust and I don't deserve your love..."

The maiden's eyes were watering, "Korra I… I-"

Getting on her knee: "That is why Asami Sato, you are my everything and the love of my life. The last two months felt like years and I felt nothing but loneliness... I would be nothing if I did not have you and if you are willing to forgive me and give me one last chance... I will be forever yours." Pulling out a small black box from her pocket: "Will... Will you marry me?" Looking up into her beautiful emerald eyes.

Asami stood there speechless holding her mouth with her hand. She wasn't expecting this and couldn't believe how beautiful Korra looked with what she just said. Her emotions were about to pour out and she felt like bursting into tears, "Korra… Y-yes!" Pulling her soon to be fiancé into a hug, knocking her onto the floor: "Yes!"

Korra returned the hug and lets out a euphoric laugh while making her signature grin "Yes! You said yes!" Looking into her eyes, she nuzzle her forehead on Asami's "Does this mean you're willing to forgive me and my foolishness?"

Giving her a peck on the lips, "Of course I forgive you Korra, I love you so much and you're my everything as well... Besides even if you are a fool, you're _my_ cute fool and I will never let you go."

Repositioning her soon to be wife, Korra sat upright and lifted Asami up by her thighs. The older woman wrapped her legs around the younger girl while they both smiled through their kiss. Korra felt ecstatic and spun her lifetime partner in a circle. They simply stood there for a few minutes making up for their lost kisses until Korra finally set her down onto the table.

Reluctantly breaking from their much needed kiss to breathe, "I love you." Kissing her again, the CEO couldn't stop smiling as she showered her lover with kisses.

"Hehe" Korra was grinning like a fool "I can't believe you said yes, I love you so much babe!" Kissing her once again as the moon shined gracefully behind them. "Life feels so bright and complete with you Asami... I have never felt like this before and I can't even find the right words to explain it…"

Asami was smiling but then sighs and starts "Korra... I am sorry for the way I acted... Sure, I was mad but I shouldn't have ignored you and listened to you sooner before we became so distant… I know you aren't the type of person to cheat on me yet I… I was so foolish for not listening to you and I am sorry for being so stupid. I don't even know what was wrong with me either… Now... I'm not sure if this will make up for anything but here, as an apology I got you this." Pulling out a small white box with a red bow on top from her bag.

Korra rose her eyebrow: "Ok? Babe... Of course I forgive you but you didn't have to do this, it was my fault in the first place..."

"I know but I wanted to make it up to you for being such a… well such a dick," smiling softly.

Giving her the funny look: "Don't tell me it's a sex toy... Cause if it is-"

"Just open it!"

Korra lets out a soft laugh and then starts to unwrap her present. She almost dropped the box "A-Asami this is…"

Asami got off the table and pulled Korra into a gentle hug: "Yes… Yes I framed your family photo." Kissing her forehead: "They deserve to be able to properly watch over you in our living room," lowering her voice, "next to my family photo as well…"

"Asami…" She felt tears welling up "I, I don't know what to say…" Smiling dearly, "Thank you Asami, no one has ever done something so considerate and thoughtful for me before… I..." She set down her family photo and pulled her fiancé into another dearing hug, burying her face in her neck.

When they parted they both looked fawnly into each other's eyes as they continued to give each other chaste two love birds remained on the top floor for a timeless amount of hours loving each other until the sun finally rose, signaling them that the night was over. Overcoming their pasts together, experiencing life and death, they were truly meant and complete with one another. Neither of them never would have ever thought that on the night of Varrick's and Zhu Li's wedding, they would end up getting married themselves. They owe their friends, especially Bolin and Opal, deep gratitude for not giving up on them. The two women went through many ordeals together and ultimately ended up finding their soulmate. So as long as they stand by together, their bonds will only ever become stronger.

 _The End._

* * *

AN: Thanks again for reading until the end, I hope it wasn't to trashy! And no I don't plan on writing a "wedding" scene, I will leave it to your imaginations (sorry, not sorry?). But if you like my writing style then stay tuned for more. (FYI crime/justice related themes are my cup of tea~) Thanks again for reading and maybe I'll see you around! :)))


	20. Payback (Smut Bonus)

AN: Warning this is the smut bonus, enjoy!

* * *

Ch 17.5: Payback

Their love session was quickly getting intense as their mouths were practically stuck together. Not only were they both actively kissing one another, Asami started cupping Korra's face with one hand while groping her ass cheek with the other. Korra on the other hand was just focused on roughly massaging Asami's toned backside in a circular motion. Then after a few moments, Asami breaks from the kiss and giggles while sliding her leg in between Korra's legs.

The CEO then started rubbing her core while slipping in her tongue into Korra's mouth. Sucking and playing with Korra's tongue, she made the younger girl groan from pleasure. Then eventually, the older woman got impatient and shoves Korra towards the small table. Lifting her up by her toned thighs, she slams the shorter girl onto the table and pins her down with her own body.

Trying to speak from Asami's assault: "Mm… mmh… Asa... mi… w-wait... my parents... are… watching..." Reaching out aimlessly, she managed to set the picture frame face down. Asami had her utterly trapped which showed Korra that she was in charge this time. So with her lover's display of power, the Avatar felt like melted ice and was utterly helpless.

Biting and pulling her fiancé's lower lip, Asami was feeling extremely hot. Ever since their fight she hasn't had sex or even masterbated at all so she has been horribly pent up. Her core was aching with arousal and she was breathing raggedly. Quickly pushing herself up from their contact, she stripes down to her undergarments and tears off all of Korra's clothes. There was no time to waste and she needed to take Korra now. "Mmh babe!" Re-engaging in their passionate kiss, Asami wedged herself in between Korra's leg spreading her wet vulva in the process.

Korra let out a deep groan and wrapped her arms and legs around Asami's beautiful porcelain body. She was definitely aroused from not only by Asami's display of power but also her sexy, maroon and black lace lingerie.

Reaching downwards while grazing her mocha skin with the tips of her long fingers, the maiden was about to get her revenge after two long months from what Korra did to her in her office. It was time that she embarrassed Korra somehow and she was about to make Korra crumble under her. She was going to make the younger girl scream her name until her voice disappeared and think about nothing except for her.

Cupping Korra's sex, she broke free from their kiss and began giving attention to her body. She planned to mark Korra everywhere and started by sucking and biting at her pulse. Korra fisted Asami's raven hair by reflex while letting out a wonderful moan, much to Asami's approval. After giving Korra's neck extra attention, she was pleased with her work knowing that her fiancé was going to have a large bruise on her neck later Pecking it one last time, she started making her way upwards and nipped at the sensitive spot behind Korra's ear. The girl squirms around trying to break free but fails to do so as Asami made her way back down her body.

Whimpering: "Mm babe, ah! Asami you're so aggressive today," she musters short breathed.

Releasing her collarbone with a slight pop, she slid her middle and index fingers into Korra's wet sex. Chuckling: "How can I not be, I've been craving your taste, touch, everything! I am not holding back tonight, especially since I still need my revenge for what you did to me in my office," biting her lower lip seductively.

"Wait babe don't tell me you're still- AHHH!"

She was cut off when Asami started roughly rubbing her G-spot with her fingers while circling her stiff clit with her thumb. Her sex was dangerously hot and slimy as Asami thrusted her fingers in and out at a moderately fast pace. She then made her way down to Korra's hard and erect nipple and started sucking her stiff tip. Korra let out a moan while twitching from pleasure and Asami was thoroughly enjoying herself as she circled her nipple with her tongue while gently biting and pulling on it with her teeth.

"AAHHH!" Electrifying shivers went down Korra's whole body making her sudder beneath Asami's hold. "B-BABE! S-seriously don't tell me your still mad at me for fucking you in your-"

Silencing her with a kiss "Mmh I'm not sure if you know but I do hold grudges you know." Pecking her cheek, she smirks while looking at her seductively. Korra gulps knowing that she is in for trouble. "Now then, how should I embarrass you... No, better yet, how should I fuck you so that you can't be satisfied with anyone except for me... Hmm... I know."

Slipping out her fingers with strings of fluid, she lifts Korra up making the younger girl straddle her for once. Giving her a light kiss on the lips, she starts walking towards the window and shoves Korra's back against the hard glass. Asami lets out a low and hungry growl as her lower region was in trouble. Her core was numb and her panties were soaking wet. Since Korra would usually never let her be the dominant one when they have sex, the CEO was beyond thrilled that she was getting it her way this time. Setting down her right leg, Asami cupped her vulva and started teasing her wet folds.

"AHH! A-Asami yes please give it to me!"

Trailing her neck with the tip of her hot tongue, she bit down hard leaving another mark: "Mm, you're going to have to work for it baby." Slipping in three of her longest fingers, the older woman started moving her fingers inside of her sex in various directions.

"OH SPIRITS YES!"

The CEO gave her several long and hard strokes while kissing her breast. But right when she could feel that Korra was going to cum, the maiden's plump lips curved into a devious smile as she pulled out her fingers. Korra let out a grunt of distatification as she was flipped around and pinned against the window. She shivered at the cold sensation that pressed against her hard nipples, alerting her that Asami wasn't going to give it to her that easily.

Letting out a weak whimper: "B-babe… Don't tell me you're going to tease me the whole time..." Watching the city view while her breath fogged up the window.

Asami lifted her off the floor and spread Korra's legs so that her vulva was exposed for the world to see. Leaning in closer to her ear, "Well I need to make sure that you will never be satisfied by anyone else except me." Nipping at her slightly red ear, she whispers in a hot breath full of lust "Even it it's just a simple kiss."

Korra flinched and felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest. Now, she wasn't exactly nervous though, she was just a bit embarrassed from being so exposed. With Asami being so aggressive, Korra was honestly excited from the adrenalin that was pumping in her body. She knew that Asami was about to make her surrender under her touch and she couldn't wait for it.

Letting out a mischievous chuckle "Now then how should I punish you?" Licking her lips with anticipation while slowly rubbing her wet folds.

Gulping "H-how about I make you cum first babe?" Trying to delay her demise while nervously laughing.

Biting her ear "Mm I know." Pulling put her fingers she turns around and walked towards the table and set Korra down so that she was facing her. "Ok babe, cum for me."

"W-wait what?"

Smiling smugly "You heard me, cum for me."

"A-Asami… You don't mean…"

Grabbing Korra's hand she guided it down towards her wet sex and leaned in, whispering in a allurious voice: "Masterbate in front of me," kissing her flushed cheek

Whimpering, Korra's face heated up "N-No way… that's too embrassessing babe… I… I don't want to..." Pouting adorably.

Asami was completely turned on: "Ah ah ahnn, if you want to have sex with me you're going to show me how you masterbate or else we're ending this right now."

Making a face of disappointment "O-okay… f-fine…" Avoiding eye contact, she accepted her fate.

Smirking in victory, Asami stepped back to enjoy the view. Korra started sliding her middle finger up and down her clit and rubbed it gently. She was completely embarrassed and felt herself become even more wet with Asami looking at her wet mess with piercing eyes. Even though Asami has seen her naked body plenty of times, she has never actually had to masterbate since they'd just have sex. This was a new experience for the both of them and it was very arousing.

"Babe spread your legs more, I can't see you properly."

Flinching "Mmh…." She reluctantly spread her legs more as she felt her sex open wide.

Letting out a soft chuckle "Your hand has stopped moving." The CEO was completely enjoying herself as she could definitely tell that Korra was more aroused than usual.

Refusing to look into Asami's eyes, she continued to pleasure herself. She circled her clit and slid her fingers up and down her wet folds as her breathing started to become irregular. She wouldn't admit this out loud but being watch by Asami definitely turned her on. Inserting her middle finger into her lubricated sex, she started becoming immersed in masturbathing. Her pace picked up and she was lost in heat "A… Asami… aaa, aah!" She shut her eyes and concentrated on her thrusting.

Asami gulped as she licked her lips, she was more turned on than she thought she'd be. Watching Korra pleasure herself was something new and she couldn't help but feel hot as well. Slipping off her panties, she unclipped her bra and dropped it aside. Korra looked extremely erotic and she couldn't help but relieve her own hot mess. Then hearing Korra say her name as she pleasured herself was the last straw and she couldn't help it. She started rubbing her own clit roughly while watching Korra's mess.

Korra was about to cum and start thrusting faster "AA AAAHH! ASAMI! MMM," cracking one eye she was surprised to see that Asami started fingering herself as well. "Oh spirits, AAAHH ASAMI!" Shuddering, she felt jolts of electricity run down her body as she came. Shortly after, Asami climaxed as well and couldn't help but note some fluids dripping out of Korra's sex.

Panting short breathed, "Asami... Please baby, I want to cum with you!"

Swallowing her saliva, Asami couldn't take it anymore. She gave in to Korra's plee and yanked her down onto the floor, pulling her leg over her shoulder. Kissing her calf, she rubbed Korra's sex with her fingers before sliding her body into Korra's and began rubbing their sloppy sexes together. "Mmh, Korra!" Leaning forward, she pulled Korra in as close as possible and started rocking her hips roughly.

"AAAHH, ASAMI!" Panting, she couldn't take it anymore and brought up her free leg to intensify their contact. Fisting Asami's raven hair with both of her hands, Korra was helplessly moaning her lover's name over and over again.

Clenching her teeth Asami was about to cum, she was reaching her limit and the wet noises that was sounding off didn't help either. "K-Korra… mmh!" Going down she brought the younger girl into a thirsty kiss and shuddered from the pleasure.

Pulling her raven hair, Korra's body spazzed out on her as she came hard. Both of them let out a muffled moan and after they rode out their orgasms, Asami fell limp onto Korra's body. She was panting trying to regain her breath while Korra embraced her tightly. They remained in that position until Asami pushed herself up enough to look Korra into the eyes. Smiling she cupped her face and pulled her into another sweet kiss. Then, she started pecking her lips teasingly before she stopped and slipped in her tongue.

"Mm…" Korra stroked her beloved's body while returning the kiss.

Breaking from the kiss "Your don't think this is over yet do it?" Chuckling fawnly "I'm just getting started you know."

Korra's eyes widen "W-wait Asami don't tell me- AHHHH!"

Asami hummed while she jammed her fingers deep into Korra's sex and started rubbing her sensitive spot roughly. She could feel Korra squirm under her and knew that she was utterly sensitive from having repeated orgasms.

"AAHH, BABE! P-please give me a break I- AAHHHH!" Shutting her eyes, she buried her face into Asami's hair while clawing at her back.

"The night is barely getting started Korra… And I just started my revenge so try to not faint on me okay Babe?" Snickering with amusement.

"N-no way… What have I gotten myself in- AAHHH, ASAMI!"

The last thing Korra remembers is feeling utterly weak and Asami's voice and touch. By the time she regained her senses, it was the next morning and Asami was sleeping on top of her while holding her in a tight hug. Korra tried to speak but her throat was killing her so she decided not to, instead she simply smiled and watched Asami in her sleep.

"I love you Asami."

* * *

AN: Just FYI I may or may not make random changes (e.g. grammar) in the future but it will never be anything dramatic (like I just "changed" chapter names cause the numbering was starting to bother me). Sorry again for the late post and hopefully you don't hate my ending haha... ;A; I don't know how to end stories rip!


End file.
